


【魔戒AL|警探AU】犯罪现场

by UnitaryOperator



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 47,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitaryOperator/pseuds/UnitaryOperator
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil, Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. 红茶的研究

Scene 0 红茶的研究

Aragron 现在正坐在自家街区的快餐店里。

这家快餐店开了已经不短的时间，离 Aragorn 的家也只有五分钟的路程，但是他还是第一次来。这倒不是因为他崇尚健康的饮食，只是作为生活作息极端不规律的小刑警，他实在是没有空体会一下在速食店发呆的感觉。

况且刚蹲点蹲了一周的警察先生已经吃快餐吃到恶心，连闻到棕榈油味道都是一种折磨。他只好点了一杯红茶，有点太热了，他把褐色的杯盖完全掀开，放到了一边。

百无聊赖，疲惫，再加上心烦 … 如果不是质疑餐桌的洁净度他可能会趴在桌子上，他并不质疑餐厅老板 Faramir 的烹饪能力，但是长期和他哥哥 Boromir 共事，看多了Boromir的办公桌，让Aragron对兄弟俩打扫卫生的能力都有点质疑。在柜台后收银的是 Éowyn ，一个年轻能干的小姑娘。 Faramir ，据 Boromir 说，可是被这个漂亮姑娘迷得神魂颠倒，但她是社区高中来做兼职的，害羞的 Faramir 不知道该不该对女孩表白。

他的前方，靠近门的地方，坐了一大桌学生，正在吵吵嚷嚷地说着什么，似乎是个聚会，喧闹让其他顾客都没有选在他们身边落座。与 Aragorn 平行的地方是两个年轻姑娘，都留着齐腰的长发，一边吃东西一边小声说着什么。后面有两桌，但是 Aragorn 不好意思回头去注视他们，但从听到的声音和谈话的内容看，应该也是学生。

学生，学生，到处都是学生。 Aragorn 把头低下，重新看回了红茶。热气已经不冒了，棕褐色的液体中可 以清楚地倒映出他的脸。倒不是 Aragorn 对这群年轻人有什么偏见，只是瑞文戴尔市拥有好几座全国知名的大学，特别是以医学，文学和法学见长，这就吸引了无数来求学的学生，同时这里的人口构成也就变得分外复杂。再加上难以管理的毒品和枪支，密集的人口，冲动却缺乏自我保护力的年轻人，就让警察的工作更加繁重。

再加上让他有家不能回，干坐在快餐店里的，其实也该归咎于一个大学生。

今天早些时候， Elrond 把Aragorn叫到办公室。局长大人年过半百，从正面只能看到明晃晃的脑门。他和 Aragorn 的关系曾经很亲密，可在一些事情之后已经不是这样了。尽管这并不影响 Aragorn 对他的尊重，但是他也完全没想到 Elrond 找他是私事。

“ 我记得你现在还是住在那边，灰湾 17 号？ ”Elrond 点着太阳穴。 Aragorn 把目光从他桌子上的照片收回来，点了点头。他知道 Elrond 并非是询问，甚至连印证都不是 ——Elrond 有着惊人的记忆力，他只是找一个谈话的发语句。

“ 我有个略微过分的请求。我的一位老友住在密林市。他的儿子在瑞文戴尔大学上三年级，想在附近租套房子。我记得你租的房间不小，恐怕对一个人来说未免有些空，而且如果有个人分担房租的话也会减轻你的经济负担 …”

“ 对不起，先生， ”Aragorn 不好意思地抬起手打断了 Elrond 的话， “ 我记得瑞文戴尔大学的宿舍不只提供给新生？ ”

“ 他 前两年的确在住宿舍，但是我的这位朋友，他别的没有什么问题，哦好吧，可能在有些方面也有点问题，但是在教育孩子方面，他的确是有点对独生子过于溺爱了。上个学期他去了一趟瑞文戴尔的宿舍，发现没有衣帽间，于是给了他儿子两个选择 —— 去附近买套房子，或者他把宿舍买下来改造。 ”

“……”Aragorn 觉得这位父亲恐怕不是有点问题， “ 但是合租……？ ”

“ 他儿子的性格和他一样固执， ”Aragorn 立刻在脑海中勾勒出一个富二代小霸王的形象， “ 不过他是个好孩子，他不想过于依赖他的父亲，甚至发誓他爸如果继续炫富就和他断绝关系。最后两人妥协了一下，决定找个可靠的人合租一套可靠的房子。于是我的老朋友就找到了我。 ”

Aragorn  点了点头，他知道 Elrond 已经把一切都考虑好了。虽然 Aragorn 一直是一人吃饱全家不饿，但是作为一个小警员，再加上一点额外支出，他的手头的确不宽裕。现在这所房子对他来说的确也有点大，况且很多时候他都睡在局里。几次想换房子，但是他甚至连去看房子的时间都没有。所以找一个人合租，的确是个好方法。就算他和富二代小霸王实在住不下去，他也有了动力去找个公寓。 “ 可以，他们什么时候去看房子？ ”

“ 以我对他父亲办事效率的了解，恐怕今天就会过去。我一会给他父亲打个电话，然后他们家管家应该会和你联系。 ”

“ 管家？ ”Aragorn 的生活中还没有见过什么人家有过管家，他暗暗咋舌，不过这样或许他会不在意多分担点房租？ “ 对了，他在瑞文戴尔学什么？ ” 希望不是音乐，最好不是摇滚，他并不希望唯一一段属于自己的时间用来听室友嘶吼。

“ 放心吧，或许他学的东西对我们还颇有裨益。 ”Elrond 做出一个了然的笑容， “ 他是学鉴识的。 ”

叫做 Galion 的管家在十分钟之后就把电话打了过来，他们约好在四点半见面。 Aragorn 决定提早回去一点，一个单身汉的家在见外人之前是需要一点必要 的整理的。他四点一刻赶到了家，看到一辆卡车停在门口，车斗明显超载，旁边站着一个中年男人。在他开口之前对方就已经看到了他，对他伸出手，颇为和蔼地笑了一下， “ 我是 Galion ，我们白天通过电话。 ”

“ 我是 Aragorn Telkontaro 。 ” A ragron 试图用仅存的礼貌把目光从那辆卡车上收回来，但当他确定自己看到了一座假山时他的努力彻底失败了。 “ 嗯，这些是 ……”

“ 我必须在我们家大王，哦对不起，老爷来之前把您的房子简单收拾一下，让它更富有生活气息。您知道的，我是指更适合我们少爷的生活气息。同时它也必须尽量贴近老爷的审美。您请放心，这些都是可拆卸的，如果我们最后谈崩了，我会把您的家收拾回原样的。 ”

好吧我们现在已经谈崩了，你们家甭管老爷还是少爷这生活气息都略浮夸啊。 Aragorn 默默腹诽，他实在无法把目光从假山上移开，他现在发现上面有一队栩栩如生的微雕矮人。

“ 这是我们少爷最喜欢的玩具，在老爷的哀求下他从众多的雕塑玩具中选择了这一件携带，足以证明他有多么爱它。 ”

………… 你们家少爷两岁吗还要带玩具？他爹还哀求他是怎么回事？

“ 如果您没有意见的话，我们现在就把您的房子稍微装饰一下？ ”

你哪里看出我没有意见了？

但是，在管家和蔼的笑容和哀求的眼神下， Aragorn 乖乖地交了钥匙 —— 不，他其实是因为管家说即使谈崩了，也愿意给他一定的经济补偿，他就又被收买了。把房子托付出去之后，他就来到了这家快餐店。

Aragorn  低下头，看着红茶里那个胡子拉碴的倒影。今晚，不管怎么样，他都得好好梳洗一下 —— 他希望那个假山不是摆在卫生间里的。他看了看手表，一个半小时的时间已经差不多了，他把红茶一饮而尽，从椅子上站了起来。他拉开的椅子碰到了旁边那桌女孩，褐发的那个回头看了他一眼， Aragorn 点了点头，对方笑了一 下。

他路过那桌学生时他们正好爆发出一阵笑声， Aragorn 看了一眼，他们其中一个趴在桌上，其他人在笑他。他伸手拉门，门有点润滑不足，他拉了几下没有拉开。 Aragorn 猛一用力，门呼地打开了，缓冲区的温度混杂进来。 Aragorn 迈开步子。

一声凄厉的叫声从他身后传来。

Aragorn  猛地回头，年轻人中的一个，如果他没看错的话是刚刚趴在桌上的那个，现在侧蜷在地上的，一条腿伸直，另外一条蜷曲，身体激烈地抽搐。他的两只眼睛向上翻着，嘴唇紧咬，嘴角溢出一点呕吐物，已经失去了意识。他的一名女伴正在身边激烈地摇晃着他，但是其他人已经吓傻了。

Eowyn 从柜台后面跑了出来， Faramir 跟在她后面，用围裙擦着手，显然还不知道发生了什么。原本他邻桌的两个姑娘也站了起来，向这边看。后桌的一对情侣在窃窃私语，另外一家人则僵硬着，母亲捂着小女儿的眼睛。

Aragorn 冲过去，挤开周围围着的年轻人们，蹲在年轻人身边。 “ 我是警察。 ” 他拿出警官证亮了一下，向 Faramir 点了点头，使了个眼色，尽量放平语气。 “ 癫痫病发作，快去叫急救车。 ”

“ 不，这不是癫痫。 ”

Aragorn  哏了一下，回头。两个姑娘里金发的那个向前迈了一步，站在他身边，蹲下身帮他把年轻人的身体扶正，头侧向一边，解开了衬衣领的扣子。 “ 医科生。 ” 她斜了一眼 Aragron ，伸手捏着年轻人的下颌，撬开他的嘴，不顾呕吐物的味道低下头闻了闻， “ 癫痫的痉挛程度比这严重的多，很可能是中毒。 ”

Aragorn 点了点头，帮她把年轻人翻了过来。

“ 先得把他的呕吐物清干净，昏迷过程中不能催吐也不能洗胃， ” 姑娘伸手拢了一下头发， “ 我们不知道毒物是什么，只能先防止他窒息。 ”

“ 你先处理，等救护车。 ”Aragorn 点点头，站起身，看了一眼周围的人群， “ 不好意思，各位，需要耽误大家的一点时间配合我们的调查了。 ”

救护车很快就来了，同来的还有 Aragorn 的同事们。矮个子的 Gimli 穿过拉起的黄线，走上来拍了拍 Aragorn 的手臂。 “ 你怎么总是能碰上这种事？ ” 他粗声粗气地问。 “…… 送样了吗？ ”

“ 等鉴识课的人来取样。 ”Aragorn 环视了一圈餐厅，受害人的同学们围成一圈，正在角落里说着什么，他们已经接受完问询。 Eowyn 正在不停地看手 机， Faramir 站在她身边，也显得焦躁不安，不住地瞟向他哥哥。但是 Boromir 无暇估计他，正在安抚吵着要走的一家三口 ——Aragorn 觉得他不适合做这个工作。那对情侣站在 Boromir 旁边，似乎想插话。那个金发的女孩把头发扎成了马尾，环着手臂站在，褐发的那个在她耳边说着什么。看来话题并不是很对她的胃口，那姑娘略显凛厉的眉毛皱了起来。

Aragorn 从 Gimli 手里接过记录本。受害人是附近贡多大学文学院的学生。刚才随救护车来的医护人员已经对他进行了急救，但是因为不了解毒物，他们能做的也很有限，只能尽快把他转移到医院。 Aragorn 发现同来的医生里有他很相熟的 Agustin ，上前问了一下能不能初步确定一下是什么中毒。

“ 这种症状的中毒物太多，呕吐，痉挛，昏厥，我们恐怕也要等到化验胃里的内容物才行。 ”Agustin 停了一下， “ 但是破坏组织和神经的毒物一般发作会比较快，如果是吞食的话，可能会在十分钟之内发作。 ” 医生说完就随其他人把受害人运走了，除此之外 Aragorn 也没有在笔记本上找到更多的信息。

和他一起来并接受问讯的是他的女友和闺蜜，以及他室友，室友的女友。 Aragorn 翻了一下他们的问询纪录。字很多，他需要一点时间来看。 Aragorn  迅速地扫了一下。后面则是店里其他人的初步问询。两个女孩，金发的那个是瑞文戴尔大学的学生，三年级，而褐发的则是从密林市来看他的朋友 —— 又是这两个地名， Aragorn 扶了下额角。情侣两人则和受害人一样，是贡多大学的学生。那一家三口并不是附近的居民，而是路过瑞文戴尔准备回刚铎。 Aragorn 看着那个名字，眉毛皱了起来。他草草扫过这一页，当时在快餐店的人，包括他自己，没有一个人认识受害人，也没人和他有过接触。虽然不能完全排除他们下毒的可能性，但是此时的调查重点最好还是保持在同桌人上。

“ 警官？我是说，嗯， Aragorn ？ ” 唤声让他从记录本上抬起头来。 “ 不好意思我刚才没有看清您的姓氏，希望这么叫您不至于失礼。 ” 他面前是刚才那个金发姑娘。 “ 关于毒物，我有一点想法，不知道是不是冒昧？ ”

“ 您可以叫我 Telkontaro ，我的姓， ”  他注意到那个姑娘的眉心动了一下， “ 不过这不重要，请说吧，刚才也多亏了你。 ”Aragorn 挠挠头。他这才注意到女孩的声音有些低沉，长相也很中性化。不，她是个美人，甚至 Aragorn 只知道一个人的容貌胜过她，但是这美丽更趋向于一个孩子样的清透的美，因而逾越了性别感。

“ 我之前有过一个朋友误服了家里的清洁剂，浓度很低，但是也出现了轻微的头晕、恶心和痉挛症状。我觉得和刚才那个人的症状很像，只是程度的轻重问题。 ”

“ 清洁剂？什么清洁剂？ ”

“ 西吡氯铵，溶液很容易买到，但是溶液的浓度一般都低至不会发生如此严重的反应，干燥状态下会是白色的晶体，极易溶于水。 ”

极易溶于水 …Aragorn 看了一圈桌子，桌子上狼藉着吃剩的食物。 Agustin 医生说过毒物的发作应该在十分钟之内，而 Aragorn 来到快餐店已经是一个半小时之前的事了，这桌学生比他来的还要早，那么毒很有可能下在桌上的这些食物。

桌上散落着装饮料的纸杯，有些还剩下半杯，受害人原来做的地方面前则是一杯橙汁。番茄酱挤在杯盖和托盘上，有几包薯条洒在旁边，另一包则安安稳稳地放在面前，鸡块吃了一半，剩下的还在盒子里，冰淇凌则见了底。Aragorn注意到桌上所有的食物都是共同分享的小食，所以其中含有毒物，也很难确保毒杀的对象。他思考了一下，决定先从不会混合的饮料入手。

“ 橙汁是受害人点的吗？ ” 他走进受害人的那一群朋友，尽量让他的语气显得平和。但是受害人的女朋友还是惊叫了一声。倒是她旁边的闺蜜，打了一个鼻环的姑娘，倒是很镇静地回到： “ 是，而且是他端过来的。 ”

Aragorn 看了一眼 Eowyn ，后者看起来也有点胆怯，但是仍然仰起脸，直视着 Aragorn 点了点头。 “ 他点橙汁的时候还点了其他几样东西，因为其他东西都要等后厨，但是橙汁是直接在前面做的，所以我先把橙汁端给了他然后去后厨拿了其他东西，东西很多但是他自己单独来拿的，所以我有印象。我还提醒了他热饮不要用吸管。 ” 她的声音微微颤抖，感觉有点稚气，但是却很清楚。

“ 店里还有别人也喝的是橙汁吗？ ”

“ 我。 ” 金发的女孩在他身后说，Aragron转身看着她，她耸耸肩， “ 我不喝碳酸饮料，所以可选择的余地不大。 ” 而且她看起来绝对没有中毒的样子。

“ 我室友非常 …… 嗯，细心，他一般不会让别人动他的东西。 ” 室友，一个非常壮的男孩说， Aragorn 情不自禁的注意到他棒球帽下露出的头发有点油腻， “ 小心的过分了。 ” 他耸耸肩。

“ 即使小心的过分也没有看好自己的女人，不是吗？ ” 室友的女朋友大大咧咧的坐着，腿张得很开。 Aragorn 装作自己没有看到她裙子下面露出的 T 裤，而是对她的话题感兴趣。

“ 闭嘴吧你这个bitch。 ” 闺蜜穿了个鼻环所以非常好认， “ 就像那个娘娘腔没有先劈腿一样？说别人之前先看自己看不看得住自己男人 ……” 她的好友从后面拍了她一下，她没有继续说，从口袋里掏出一根烟，看了一眼 Aragorn ，又放了回去。

“ 所以就是说，你们之前都没有动过那杯橙汁？ ”Aragorn 做了一个暂停的手势。 “ 他之前喝了什么？ ”

“ 可乐，杯子摞在那一堆里面，你可以去找找，警察先生，挨个化验一下顶上有没有他的唾液，你们不都是这么干的吗？ ” 室友的女朋友环着手臂说， “ 杯子盖也在那里，不过被他舔过的可能性不大，你可能没有那么好找咯。 ”

“ 杯子盖上有番茄酱，那个女人挤上的，警察先生，您要排除掉她的口水。 ” 闺蜜显然跟这个女人不对付，语气非常不好。

“ 我就是看不惯你们吃一口挤一口的恶心样。 ” 室友的女友也不甘示弱。

“ 如果不是他把杯子盖给你你直接挤在了托盘纸上，你觉得谁比较恶心？ ” 闺蜜还要继续争执下去， A ragron打断了她们的扯皮。 “ 好了，谢谢各位善意的提醒。 ” 他摸摸额头，在心里整理了一下他们的对话。看起来受害人的女友和室友都有外遇，只是不知道他们两个是不是凑了一对。室友的女友主动踢爆了这件事，但是女友的闺蜜却并不服气。受害人也有感情纠葛，但是不知道是谁。但是不管怎么说，看起来他们的感情纠葛都没有到达让人下毒手的地步。那么动机是什么呢？毒物，如果像那个金发的姑娘所说的那样，是西吡氯铵的话，是怎么进入被害人的橙汁里的呢？还是它根本就不在饮料里？

“ 有没有办法快速判断出来西吡氯铵在哪里？ ”Aragorn 低声问。金发的女孩皱紧了眉头。 “ 阳离子表面活性剂的含量检测我们一般都是用凝胶色谱或者质谱，即使有化学方法现在也没有试剂可以用。 ”

Aragorn 把自己没有听懂的名词硬翻了过去， “ 那么也就是说我们只能等鉴识科的检测结果咯？ ”

“ 唔。 ” 女孩简略地点点头，扎起的马尾显得很干练。

Aragorn皱紧了眉头，还有一个疑问一直萦绕着他。西吡氯铵并不是常见毒药，Aragron经历过不少下毒事件，还是第一次见到这种毒药。那么下毒者为何要选择西吡氯铵？它有什么特殊的性质？

白色晶体，极易溶于水 …… 饶是 Aragorn 并非专业人士也知道极易溶于水的意义，溶解度极大，可以用极小量的水溶解掉很多的物质。那么为何要极小量的水？一杯橙汁足够溶解很多溶解度不大的毒物。

橙汁，为什么是橙汁？为什么受害人之前喝可乐的时候没有中毒？是因为所有人都喝可乐吗？可是装作若无其事地把可乐一起端回来，把有毒的那杯给受害人不是更方便？不是颜色，西吡氯铵是白色晶体。 “ 西吡氯铵溶液是什么颜色的？ ”“ 嗯 …… 无色？我记得是。 ”

即使不是无色的，可乐颜色的遮盖性也更强。不，他还没有找到橙汁和可乐的根本区别。

“ 警官？ ”

“ 嗯？ ”Aragorn 抬起头， Eowyn 站在他面前，正抬着头。她看起来还是有点胆怯，说话微微颤抖，但是语气却很坚定。 “ 我突然想起，刚才那个青年人本来点的是红茶，我端上来之后他突然说要换成橙汁。我说单子已经打好了，但是他执意要换，最后我才给他换了橙汁。 ”

“ 谢谢你。 ”Aragorn 点点头，对着小姑娘露出一个鼓励的笑容。 Eowyn 露出了如释重负的表情。Aragron看她转身离开，才把思考重新装回脸上。红茶 …… 为什么要从红茶换成橙汁？ Aragorn 看着自己的桌子，他点的是红茶。喝了一半的杯子因为混乱还待在他刚才在的地方，杯盖扔在一边 。一个想法突然冒了出来。

“Gimli ？ ”

“ 嗯？ ”

“ 找一下桌子上有几个杯子盖。 ”

“ 杯子盖 ?”

  


“ 毒药下在橙汁里而不是可乐，也不是其他什么地方，是因为橙汁是热饮。热饮的水蒸气会散发到杯子盖上，回流到杯子里，毒药就可以进入受害者的饮料。而且橙汁的杯子盖上有凹槽，足够塞进足量的粉末。 ”Aragorn 注意到所有的人都围过来听他说的话，在心里微微一笑，继续道， “ 但是把西吡氯铵放进杯盖的凹槽，还要压实不让它提前掉出，是一个比较精细也很花时间的工作，所以有毒的杯盖很可能是事先做好的，毕竟快餐店的饮料杯盖很易得，只要提前买一杯就可以。这样就可以直接把杯盖换过来就行。橙汁原来的杯盖应该还在桌上，反正这里多或者少一个杯盖都不会有人注意，带去别的地方丢掉反而会引人注目，更有甚者，可能会随着之前的食物垃圾被过来清理桌子的服务生收走，就更不会有人注意了。好在下毒的人算错了毒药发作的时间，所以还没有来得及清理桌子，桌面上的杯盖应该还在。 ”

“ 可是从始至终都没有人接触那杯橙汁。 ” 受害人的室友抱着手臂说。 “ 刚才说过了。 ”

“ 除了我，可是我之前从来没有见过这个人，我也没听说过，那个什么 ……”Eowyn 咬着嘴唇想着那个拗口的名词， “ 西吡氯铵。 ” 那个金发的女孩敏捷地补充道。

“ 还有一个人。 ”Aragorn 情不自禁地展开了微微笑容， “ 还有一个人也接触了橙汁。 ”

“ 谁？ ”

“ 受害人。 ”

“ 自杀？！ ”Faramir 惊呼了一声。

“ 如果是自杀的话，就不会大费周章的进行这种设计，而且自杀者，除了有什么诉求，一般也不会在大庭广众之下实行自杀。 ”Aragorn 摇摇头， “ 也不是试图嫁祸什么人，否则他应该尽量让被嫁祸者接触到那个杯子，而非像现在这样。 ”

“ 那还有什么可能性不是自杀，也不是想要嫁祸给别人？ ”Boromir 不知道什么时候已经放弃了那几个龙套，站在了这边。

“ 我的假设，我不是说这是唯一的，只是我的假设。 ”Aragorn 点点头， “ 被害人就是下毒者，但他想伤害的并不是自己。 ”

“… 那是谁？ ”

“ 热饮和冷饮，除了杯盖上有水蒸气外，还有一个区别。冷饮的杯盖会有吸管口，但是热饮不会有，因为快餐店会担心客人使用吸管而烫伤。没有吸管口的杯盖相比起有吸管口的，更适合把番茄酱挤在上面而不洒出。 ”

“…” 沉默。所有人的视线都集中在室友的女朋友身上，而当事人目光呆滞。“他要杀我？！为什么？ ”

“ 这些恐怕你们比我更清楚。 ”Aragorn 耸耸肩， “ 让我产生这个想法的是他执意要换红茶。”他向Eowyn点点头，小女孩的脸红了，“在这里咖啡茶类的饮料杯盖是深色的，他可能开始没有意识到这一点。但当看到红茶后他意识到自己准备的白色杯盖不能在这里替换，所以才执意换成了橙汁。而西吡氯胺极易溶于水的特性一开始也是为了让它更好的溶到番茄酱里，但他可能没想到水蒸气冷凝回流，或者想到了，认为自己也有轻微的中毒症状会更容易摆脱嫌疑 … 至于动机，虽然最好的方法是等他醒来后询问，但是恐怕和你主动抖出他女朋友和别人有染有关系。 ”

  


“ 这不合理！我是好心才 …”

“ 他生性谨慎，以至于到了东西从不让别人假手的神经质的地步。把自己的丑事外扬，虽然从理智上他可能知道你是为了他好，但是他可能把这也认定为一种伤害。同时下毒的剂量并不大，所以毒杀的可能性很小，有可能只是个警告。他可能会在大家目睹你毒发之后故意告诉他的女友，自己如何神不知鬼不觉地下毒，让她想明白背叛自己的代价。如果他本来要伤害的是女友或者室友，他有很多和他们独处的机会。如果是其他人，别人也没有这种食用番茄酱的习惯 … 等等我接个电话。 ”

Aragorn 把纷乱中的一群人留给 Gimli 和 Boromir ，举起警戒线走到门口。 “ 局长？ ”

“Aragorn ， Agustin 医生刚才发来消息，受害人已经脱离了危险。同时鉴识课在受害人的饮料中检测出了部分阳离子清洁剂，叫 …” 翻动纸页的声音。

“ 西吡氯胺？ ”

“ 对，就是这个。但是受害人胃里并没有这东西，不过 Agustin 说阳离子清洁剂中毒一般都不会在胃里有残留物。 ”

“ 那么就不好定罪了。 ”

“ 而且受害人坚称自己有昏厥病史，这只是病发而已。他这么说了，恐怕寻找投毒者就更 …”

“ 我已经有了思路，我现在给您汇报吗？ ”

“ 不，不用现在了，既然受害人坚持不追究，那么按照发病结案也不是不可以，是的，我知道，我们要参考各方面的意见。不过 Aragorn ，现场剩下的事情让 Gimli 和 Boromir 来处理就好了，这个案子本来不归你，只是你碰上了而已。你的思路明早到局里来说吧。 ”

又来了 …Aragorn 默默地想， “ 好的，我知道了。 ”

“ 顺便，我的老朋友刚刚给我打电话说，你们本来约好了六点半见面，但是现在已经快八点了，他请你如果方便 …”

Oh shit ！ Aragorn 已经完全把这一码事扔到了九霄云外。反正他能推测的都已经说出来了， Elrond 也表明了自己的意见，那他还不如早点回家把各种破事都解决掉。 “ 我现在就回去。 ”

  


Aragorn 交代好 Gimli 和 Boromir ，跑回自己的房子的时候已经做了一下心理建设，反正他今晚自己把自己毒了的傻瓜都见到了，应该也可以接受房子的一点小小改变 … 但是他妈的为什么会在车道上铺上红地毯？！他的门廊上怎么又会多出来一个烤肉架？！还有后面那一堆橡木桶是怎么回事，有人要在他家开酒窖？

“ 您总算来了， Telkontaro 先生，我家大王，哦不，老爷已经等您很久了。 ” 他下午见过的 Galion 急匆匆跑过来，拉着 Aragorn 走过去红地毯。额， Aragorn 发现自己第一次走红地毯是跟一个中年男人。 “ 这是 Thranduil 先生， Legolas 少爷的父亲。 ”

Aragorn 本来想伸出手去跟他的新房客（或许）的父亲握个手，但是当他看到这头及腰浅金头发，亮闪闪的银色长袍和头顶的大树叉子的时候，他实在搞不清楚自己是应该伸手还是行个屈膝礼比较好。好吧，他自己的形象也挺够脏乱差，一个星期蹲点没换衣服没洗头，身上恐怕还要加上刚才快餐店里那家伙呕吐物的味道，但是至少， Aragorn 的打扮没有那么行为艺术。

“Galion ，我觉得 Elrond 希望我儿子和一个乞丐人类住在一起，我没有什么好谈的了，走吧。 ” 对方歪歪头，眯着眼睛打量着 Aragorn 。 “Legolas 跟他要学坏的。

乞丐？人类？那你是什么物种？外星人吗？ Aragorn 毫不示弱的对视回去，但是看到对方浓黑眉毛的时候他就泻了气，一个男人，要么染了发要么用了染眉膏，这让他感觉更不舒服了。这就是 Elrond 说的一点点小毛病？那他那个富二代小霸王儿子会是什么样？

“ 但是，求求您考虑一下吧，我们已经走访了八家了，就这里离学校不远不近，房子也宽敞。您刚才也说，觉得房屋构造也可以，而且院里可以加盖一个小屋放少爷的 SEM ，院子也足够大不至于辐射 …”SEM 是什么鬼，辐射又是什么鬼？ Aragorn 看着 Galion 弓着身子讨好那个男人，心里感觉更糟糕了。他不会租的，他宁愿付三倍房租也不会 ……

“ 你会做饭吗？ ”

“ 什么？ ”

“ 我儿子不会做饭，而且他不喜欢带着厨师，如果没有人给他做饭的话他一般只吃面包，所以我希望你的厨艺能够入眼，如果不行你可以去考个厨师证回来，我给你一个月的时间。 ” 男人在房间里踱着步，等等 Galion 为什么还倒了一杯红葡萄酒递到他手里？ “ 此外，二楼的主卧是我儿子的卧室，客卧一可以当他的书房加实验室，客卧二可以当他的衣帽间 …”

“ 不好意思，这房子一共就三间卧室。 ”

“ 我知道。至于现在的书房，收拾出来给我儿子放 …”

“ 那我睡哪里？！ ”Aragorn 决定抛弃他一贯为人称道的沉稳。

“……………”Thranduil 居高临下地看着他，脸上写着 “ 这个人类乞丐竟然还需要卧室 ” 这几个字。 “ 我记得，如果把我儿子的玩具稍微合一合，可能能空出一个储藏室。 ”

“Thranduil 先生，我并不想把房子租给你们，您也不需要委屈您儿子，进行这种一厢情愿的安排了。 Galion 先生，我希望您能信守承诺。那么天色已晚，恕我不便留客，请你们 …”Aragorn 打开大门，做了一个送客的姿势，却意外在门口看到一个眼熟的人。

“Telkontaro 警官？您怎么会在这？ ” 金发的姑娘放下正欲敲门的手，跨进门，后面跟着她褐发的同伴， “Ada ，这就是 Elrond 叔叔说的房子吗？ ”

这里肯定有什么问题，误会，不，阴谋。

Aragorn 靠在一边无力地想，一边看着站在他的客厅的父子俩。不，他的客厅已经不像是他的客厅，父子俩也不像父子俩。 其实对于 Aragorn 来说，几年的警察生涯已经让他见过了各式各样的幺蛾子，所以按理说，他对一个留着及腰长发的男人应该不会认错性别。

但是，但是他当时做的座位直面的是那个褐发的姑娘，没错那是个姑娘，而且那姑娘本身长相就有点凌厉，所以 …… 

不，这不是一个纠结这个问题的好时机，请相信 Aragorn 警官没有一点给自己找理由的想法，他只是觉得那父子俩看起来也有点微妙的不对。

且不说刚才还高冷着睥睨天下人类的父亲现在就差像大型犬一样抱着儿子摇尾巴了，儿子脸上笑得一脸纯良却明显地想要把父亲从身上扯下来，就说那旁边那个中年管家加上褐发姑娘都一脸淡定是怎么回事啊喂，你们见这种场景见太多了吗？

“ 额， Ada ，这三层的雕花香薰灯你怎么也从家里搬来了？我说我不 ……” 

“ 啊叶子啊，这不是我搬来的，这是人家房主本来就有的。 ”

别对我使眼色！我看不见！我一个刑警在家吃饭都靠泡面香薰灯怎么可能是我的！

“ 那这个，这个符合人体工程学的根雕沙发我记得是 Ada 你找人定做的 ……”

“ 这个啊，这个是你加叔心疼你每天坐的时间长 ……”

“ 那么这一堆弓 ……” 

“ 那是桃子怕你没用的，我看好了，瑞文戴尔的城市体育馆有射箭场，如果实在不行我帮你建一个 ……”

“ 等等 Ada ，为什么这里还有这么多额饰，这是谁给我的？ ”

“ 这 …… 这肯定也是房主 Tel ，恩 ……” 

“Telkontaro 。 ” 

“ 对， Telkontaro 先生的收藏品。儿子，我们不能随便评价别人的爱好，当然 Telkontaro 刚才对我表示他很希望你来佩戴这些 ……” 

“Ada 。 ” 

“ 唉？ ”

“ 要么，你就把这些都运回家，要么，我回去住宿舍。 ” 

头戴大树杈子的大型犬父亲还准备继续哀求，金发姑娘，不，小伙已经斩钉截铁地表达了自己的立场。 “ 不用说了，没有第三个选择。 ” 金发姑娘，不，小伙，抱着胳膊，小下巴扬得高高的。虽然 Aragorn 不知道这样是为了表达自己的气势还是为了直视他爹，总之他的效果是达到了。

“ 你怎么一点也不心疼你加叔！他一把年纪了搬这些东西容易吗！他为了你早早的就来了，老胳膊老腿一顿折腾，刚还气喘嘘嘘的，你还要他再搬一遍！要是累出毛病来你对得起他看你这么多年吗！你怎么这么不懂事！ ” Aragorn 看着旁边立马开始喘的管家 …… 这一家人的画风都不是很对。

他真的不想租这房子了 …  但是似乎从始至终也没有人问过他的意见 … 

“ 我会帮加叔搬回车上，加叔您别喘了我知道您是被逼的，必要的东西我会留下，其他的， Ada ，我真的都用不上。这些额饰，我要是真带到学校去，会把同学们吓死的。再说 …” 金发姑娘，不，小伙故意犹豫了一下 —— 啊喂你这停顿有点假啊 ——“ 您把这些东西都搬来，是不希望我回密林看您了吗？ ” 

  
连 Aragorn 都不禁惊叹这真是漂亮的一击！刚才还一脸拧巴的爹立刻就恢复了高冷的模样。 “ 把东西搬回去， Galion 。 ” 

  


“ 可是 …”

“ 可是什么？没听见我的叶子说他不需要这些东西吗？快搬， Tauriel ，你也来帮忙，不要在那边做鬼脸。还有那个人类， Tel…” 

“Telkontaro 。 ” 

“ 对， Telkontaro ，你也来帮忙 … 不不不，叶子，你去楼上休息吧，你的卧室 Galion 已经给你收拾好了。 ” …………… 请不要随便指使人，以及偏心得如此严重好吗。

  
经过了一番兵荒马乱之后 —— 当然最终金发小伙还是帮忙了 ——Aragorn 的房子终于回到了多数人认为的宜居状态。 Aragorn 端着红茶，站在门口的台阶上，看着那一对父子低声道别。

这是个月色轻柔的夜晚，天边的上弦月像是一弯笑眼，长庚星在它的身边，因为月色的内敛而愈发耀眼。远处父子道别的话低微地传来。

“ 你什么时候能回来？ ” 

“ 下下个周末 … 我估计那时候如果不忙，我可以回趟家。 ” 

“ 下周不行吗？ ”

“Ada ，我们下周有实验 … 周天回来，我周一有课， Ada ，要点名，不能耽误的。 ”

Aragorn 微微笑了一下，他已经很久没有听过这么富有家庭意味的对话。虽然这对父子有点奇怪，但是他也并非不能理解父亲疼爱儿子的心情，而且看起来儿子也很好相处，好吧，至少皮相不错，也挺懂事。 阿拉贡端着红茶走回房子里，听到卡车又满载着开走的声音，金发的青年也走进门。

“ 不好意思刚才，我 Ada 他有点 … 你知道， ” 他挠挠头， “ 我们还没有正式认识一下？ ” 

“Aragorn Telkontaro 。 ”

“Legolas ，你也可以叫我叶子，这名字在我们的语言中绿叶的意思。很高兴认识你，希望以后可以相处愉快？ ”

青年郑重其事地向他伸出手， Aragorn 点点头，把红茶放在桌上，回握住他的手。

  
“ 事情还顺利， Thranduil ？ ” 

“ 如此破旧的房子，如此邋遢的室友， Elrond ，你是因为有这样的下属才气秃的吗？ ” 

“Thranduil ，你可不要小看 Estel 啊。 ” 

“ 他就是 Estel ？ ……… 他和小时候变化很大，不过仔细想想似乎还有点像你们家人。 ”

“ 所以 Legolas 和他在一起你可以放心。不过 Thranduil ，有件事我想请教你。 ” 

“ 哦？ ” 

“ 高纯度的西吡氯胺可不常见，特别是对于一个学文学的大学生，从哪里可以弄到这东西呢？ ”

Scene 0 END


	2. Scene 0.5 房子的故事

Scene 0.5 房子的故事

“嗯，如果你不介意太晚的话，你知道的，我可以给你先介绍一下房子…我是说，你爸看过了，但是你应该还没有？”Aragorn站在桌边，踩亮了落地灯，有点局促地搓着手。说实话，这房子已经很久没有另一个人来了。“三个卧室，每个都带独立的衣帽间和卫生间，一个起居室，一个餐厅，车库够放两辆车，还有个小门廊可以乘凉，房东说以前的住户会偶尔在那里烧烤什么的，不过我是没弄过。房租是每年六千…” 

“六千？每年？”Legolas微微咋舌，“学校宿舍的一间房就要超过六千了。”

“这里的人不喜欢住的离灰港很近，所以这地段不是特别好。再加上我以前帮过房东一点小忙，所以他给了我优惠的价格…我以为Elrond给你说过。” 

“我听Elrond叔叔介绍过这房子，不过他更多介绍过你。”Legolas微微笑了一下。在黄色的小台灯照明下，Aragorn忍不住注意到他的下颌的转角颇具古典美。“不过你介不介意我…要知道，晚上那件事之后我再也没喝过一滴水，我也不想在快餐店喝水了。” 

“哦，对不起。”Aragorn有些尴尬站起身。今晚的兵荒马乱够多了，让他一时间举止难免有点失常。“厨房在这边，瓶装水在冰箱里，餐桌上有咖啡机，可以烧热水，不过它有点老了，你可能得等一会…”

“没关系，我不是很爱喝咖啡，除了星巴克的半价周我从来都不去那里。”Legolas从包里拿出一个摔得坑坑洼洼的运动水壶，走到水龙头前拧开，把水灌进水壶里。Aragorn看着他做这些，一边忍不住想自己是很久没有刷杯子了。“半价周？我以为你会，嗯，怎么说，Elrond告诉我你的父亲很……”

“富有？哦这是真的，不过我不太喜欢花他的钱，你知道，花他的钱总是会带来一些附加要求，比如他的审美，”他喝了一口水，溢出的水滴顺着下巴流下来，“他大概觉得我无可救药，我也有点这感觉。” 

不，他决不是觉得你无可救药，他肯定还在尽全力挽救你。想到那位先生，Aragorn决定岔开话题。“这里的水你可以放心，滤水器是我装的，每周都会换滤芯。厨房我用的不多，工作原因我没法经常在家吃饭，”他注意到Legolas的表情明显紧张了一下，“至于水电费，我觉得我们可以平摊，或者轮流。” 

“我无所谓，我在学校的meal plan还没有吃完。”Legolas把运动水壶放在厨房的岛台上，摔歪了的底让它差一点掉下来。Legolas漂漂亮亮地接住了。 

Aragorn点点头，带着Legolas走出厨房。“这边是起居室，从那个窗口，天气好的话可以看见灰港，不过看见了也没什么好看的。房东的电视坏了，这个是我去年新换的，不是很贵但是还可以。”

“喔，你还收藏黑胶。”Legolas拿起唱片架上的碟片。“《露西安与贝伦》？”

“有一部分古典乐。我主要还是有些CD，黑胶碟不太听，太贵重了。”

“不过光是买这些也就…”Legolas小心翼翼地把碟片插回去，耸耸肩，“土豪。” 

Aragorn苦笑了一下。“起居室我从房东那里租来就是这个样子，都没怎么动过。如果你要叫朋友来开派对的话可以稍微再布置一下，最好不要弄坏原来房东的东西。” 

“你搬来多久了？”Legolas问，无意识地扣着壁纸上翘起来的一块。 

“差不多……三年了？”Aragorn皱着眉头想。“我有一段时间不在瑞文戴尔，当我搬回来的时候就租下了这里。”

“你是瑞文戴尔人？”Legolas问着，自己点了点头。Aragorn忍不住为这孩子气的举动露出了一个笑容。“不，我在瑞文戴尔长大，但是我是刚铎人。” 

“刚铎？”Legolas看起来有点惊讶，不过旋即他就笑了，“原谅我的见识少，先生，我从小到大生活在密林，如果不是来瑞文戴尔上学，我恐怕此生踏出那里的时间都不会超过一个星期。”

“所以大学期间来见识一下也挺好的。”Aragorn回应了一个半真半假的微笑，就像人们通常对这种情况的回应一样。他不是很希望谈及自己的过去，好在Legolas也没有再问，而是转而专心扣着墙纸上的小洞。 

“Tel……”

“你可以叫我Aragorn。”

“那么，Aragorn，你搬到这里来三年了？” 

“三年零四个月，确切来说。” 

“你换过这里的壁纸吗？”Legolas抬起头，向后退了一步，手臂环抱着胸口。 

“没有。”Aragorn挑起眉毛，注意到了Legolas显然的防卫性姿势。“怎么了吗？” 

Legolas撕下一小块墙纸。“高速喷射性血迹。”他指着墙纸下漏出的那一部分，“不是一个血点，而是一片。” 

“血迹主要集中在离地面1.5～1.7的高度处，但是也有一些极高和极低的，基本上布满了整道墙。——保守来说，我们现在只能看到这一面墙。高处和低处的血液都是连续喷溅，弧线形很明显。”Legolas站在沙发靠背上撕着墙纸。Aragorn自己的身手也不错，但是还是难以做出站在沙发靠背上这种举动，“血迹的交融处界限不是很清楚，被墙纸沾下来一部分，但是看起来不像是一次喷溅造成的，很可能是之前的血液干涸后再次喷上了。”

“嗯，Legolas……”

“从横向来看，血液喷溅并非连续的，受害者在过程中进行了横向移动。”他从椅背上跳了下来，“而血液喷溅又很均匀，甚至血量几乎是一样的，说明攻击者进行的攻击也是持续而均匀的，否则就是受害人被刺穿了动脉后还在移动…不，这可能性很小。而且这也没法解释血液多次凝固…” 

“额，Legolas，不好意思打断一下？” 

“唉？”金发青年回过神来，蓝眼睛因为激动闪着光，“Aragorn，我觉得我们最好快点通知警察，这里可能发生过一起很凶残的案件，受害人可能不止一个…” 

“我先问个问题行吗？”

“说。” 

“从血迹来看，受害人沿房间进行了横向移动，另一方面纵向上又有甩出的血迹，那么受害人是怎么受的伤能形成这样的血迹呢？” 

“……”Legolas皱着眉头，“如果不是受害人留下的，那就是凶手造成的？”他猛地一拍手，“凶手切下来受害人的大腿然后边走边甩？” 

“………………………”Aragorn扶额。“那么甩出的血迹，集中位置就不应该是在这个高度了。”

“………………”Legolas托着脑袋。

“而且，如果是房东的话，发现自己的房子里有这样的血迹，会不进行任何的改造，只是掩盖了一层墙纸就租给下一位租户？” 

Legolas猛地抬起头，向后退了一步，抿着嘴唇。“除非他不是下一位租户……”他的手在后腰摸索着什么。

“……………………”Aragorn再度扶额。“我没在这个房间里杀过人，我发誓。” 

“那你来解释这是怎么回事。”Legolas还是没有动，他的一只手放在腰后。可能有把枪。Aragorn想。

“好吧，我得说这听着有点离奇，不过我会让你相信我的。”Aragorn摊开手，“三年半前我回到瑞文戴尔，处理完我的事情，接到一起失踪案。有人报告说这里的租客失踪了，很可能已经遇害，房东在租客失踪的阶段也没有了消息，他妻子突然搬离了瑞文戴尔，而他完全联系不上，因此我们把他列为了最大的嫌疑人。我们进入了这间房子，然后发现了这些血迹，我们，当然，当时跟你的想法一样。开始调查房东后，租客突然间出现了。”

“所以？” 

“他去了艾辛格旅游，先不管他为什么去了艾辛格，总之他只是出去旅游了。至于墙上的血迹，是他为了报复房东没有接他的电话，给他修理过滤水系统留下的。” 

“那这是谁的血？”

“哦，是上一位租客自己的，他有一种特殊的先天性疾病，鼻黏膜比一般人脆弱，猛地一擤就可以出血，就像我们一般人擤鼻涕一样，他还给我表演了一下。”Aragorn作出了一个猛地甩头擤鼻涕的动作，注意到Legolas躲了一下，“就这样，他故意把墙上留下了血迹，好报复房东。这也可以解释墙上的血迹为什么是这么奇怪的形状。” 

“………………”Legolas转头看着被撕得一块一块的壁纸，还有满墙血迹，陷入了长久的沉默。

“哦，对了，你可以上网络上搜索一下，他现在去了艾辛格定居，开始用他这种特殊的技能作画，艾辛格的人，你知道他们的审美，还都挺喜欢的。他的名字叫…” Aragorn看到Legolas拿出手机默默搜索了一下，看了几十秒，就把手机又放了回去。

“所以这就是为什么房租这么便宜？” 

“我们帮房东洗清了罪名，最后也算是皆大欢喜。不过我一直想把这面墙刷一刷，涂料都买好了，但是房东说鼻血艺术家的画在艾辛格卖出高价，所以他想留着，某天租给艾辛格的住户时能提高下房租。”

“我明天打电话给他，给他说我把这面墙买了，然后咱俩一起把他漆一遍，你不介意吧？”

“………用你爸的钱？”

“即使要用他的钱。” 

“好，”Aragorn看了一眼Legolas的表情，“额，我可以出一半。” 

金发的青年一脸心好累的表情点了点头，“我先去睡了，剩下的明天再给我说好吗？今天对我来说有点太漫长了。” 

“没问题，Legolas，晚安。”

“晚安，Aragorn。” 

Aragorn看着他的小室友拖着身体走回房间，想想这一切的确对一个大学生来说奇葩了点。好在Aragorn没有告诉他原来这里的水过滤系统之所以坏了，是因为患有精神疾病的房东太太把她从瑞文戴尔墓地掘出的死人骨骼都泡了进去，不然Legolas要承受的就要更多了。不过Aragorn的心理阴影也不小，不然他为什么换了整个水过滤系统，还要每周换滤芯呢。 

放下那些不说，他还是对他的这个小室友感觉不错，至少比他爸好多了。Aragorn伸了个懒腰，走回自己的房间，他现在最想干的就是泡个澡，然后享受一下蹲点一周来难得的放松了。

“叩叩叩”

“怎么了？” 

“Legolas，你能给你父亲打个电话吗，或者你们家那个管家也可以？”

“这么晚他们可能都睡了，怎么了，有什么事吗？”

“你的那个假山玩具，就是上面有七个小矮人的那个，嗯，为什么会在我的浴缸里，还用我的莲蓬头做了个假瀑布？”

“…………………你等等我这就去帮你抬出来。”

Scene 0.5 END


	3. 消失的枪声

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章改编于真实案件 东京八王子超市强盗杀人案（八王子スーパー強盗殺人事件）

Scene 1 消失的枪声

“Aragorn，你那边结束了吗？我们这里……”

Aragorn努力在对讲机里听到Gimli的嘶吼，然而身边欢呼的人潮又再一次把Gimli的声音淹没。Aragorn绝望的调大对讲机的声音，发现根本于事无补，只好单凭嗓子向对讲机吼，“没有！还早呢！你们怎么样了！”

Gimli的回复倒是瞬间传了过来，但是除去嘈杂的人声什么都听不到。Aragorn叹了口气，把对讲机别回胸口，走回路中，跟另外两个警员一起挥动警棍，驱赶，哦不，指引着还在逗留的人群。

这就是每个瑞文戴尔警员的噩梦，橄榄球赛之夜。

瑞文戴尔聚集着几所大学，每个学校都有自己的球队，其中以贡多大学和瑞文戴尔大学的水平最高，对抗也最为激烈。因此在每个学期开始，也就是赛季之初的第一场球赛，一定是贡多大学对瑞文戴尔大学，一定也包括着在家里憋了一个假期精力无处发泄的、酒精上脑的学生和很多起球迷冲突，打架斗殴，过度庆祝。因此在第一个橄榄球赛日，瑞文戴尔警局的所有人都不得不上街来维持秩序，甚至规定了今天商店必须提早关门，不再售卖酒精，只是也对这一团混乱没有多少帮助。

Aragorn叹了口气，盘算着如果此刻用警棍抽那群学生的屁股，好从被车撞死的命运中拯救他们，自己到底要受什么样的惩罚。但是最终为了防止明天的报纸头条是关于瑞文戴尔警民关系的讨论，他还是不得不低声下气地央求这群喝醉酒的小祖宗们至少走到马路对面再唱歌。终于如同赶鸭子一般把他们赶到了路对面，他口袋里的手机却突然响了起来。

Aragorn躲到一边，拿出手机，看着屏幕上的名字，犹豫了一下，还是接了。

“Legolas？”

“Aragorn！”他室友的声音从电话那头轻快的传来，“你结束了吗？”

“还没，怎么了？”

“啊，Tauriel和我刚刚出来。你要是快结束了的话我们等你一下，一起走回去？”

“Tauriel？”Aragorn想了一下才想起，是那个跟他室友关系甚好的褐发女孩。“哦不用了，我们可能还要很久。”他顿了一下，试图把这句话问的不怎么着意，“Tauriel今天要住在咱们家里吗？”

“不，她还要开车回密林。”Aragorn不着痕迹地松了口气，“那我们就先去买墨西哥卷饼了，我给你带一个吧，你回来吃。”

“嗯，谢了。”Aragorn警觉地发现又有一群学生正在向他逼近，“我这边还有事，先挂……”

他还没说完，就发现他的室友已经挂断了电话。Aragorn愣了一下，“年轻人啊……”

不过说到底，还是Aragorn给他室友的票，让他去看的今天的比赛。

Legolas搬来家里已经两个星期了，Aragorn虽然还在摆脱长久独居之后突然和人类接触产生的不适，也不得不承认Legolas是个好室友。安静，整洁，极少出现——绝大多数时候，Legolas都在为学业奔忙。他一周有四天都有八点的早课，即使没有的那天也会去晨跑，这跟恨不得睡到上班前最后一秒的社畜Aragorn完美错开。而Aragorn在凌晨一两点结束工作回到家里时，看到的最多也只是Legolas房门下渗出的灯光。所以两人虽然同处在一个屋檐下，见面的机会倒是寥寥可数。

所以三天前的早上，当Aragorn在厨房碰见叼着面包干的Legolas的时候，着实吓了一跳。两个星期前那个容光焕发的小男孩满脸疲惫，摇摇欲坠。——你爸看到了恐怕会以为我每晚开着压路机从你身上压了一遍。Aragorn小心翼翼的靠近Legolas。“还好？”

“嘿，Aragorn。”Legolas自己也听出了自己的有气无力，“要死了，开学太忙了。”

“我懂。”Aragorn做出善解人意的表情，点了点头，好像自己也在瑞文戴尔大学上过学一样。Legolas摇摇头，“我一周做了三个presentation，还有课外的实习……”他自己拢了拢头发，“熬到周末，这周末就会好多了。”

“可以好好在家休息了？”

“能把开学的东西告一段落了。我在密林的朋友说可能要过来，她想看这周末的橄榄球赛，但是我没时间抢到票，不然还可以出去玩一玩。”Legolas慌慌忙忙地把最后一口面包塞进嘴里，“不行了，先不聊了，我要迟到了。再见Aragorn，工作愉快！”

“嗯，你也……”Aragorn看着Legolas风风火火地跑出门，才反应过来——周中这么累周日难道不应该好好躺着吗？为什么还要出去玩？

“年轻人啊……”

无巧不成书，没过多久，Aragorn又干涉到了另一位年轻人的烦恼。Faramir面呈菜色，表情比Legolas好不了多少，让代表全办公室出来拿外卖的Aragorn忍不住多了句嘴，“你也一周做了三个presentation？”

“什么？”Faramir一脸莫名其妙。Aragorn耸耸肩，“没，怎么了，看你脸色不好，没事吧？”

“没事。”年轻的快餐店主叹了口气，明显离没事差的有点远。他顿了一下，自己先挠了挠头，“你知道周末是贡多对瑞文戴尔的橄榄球赛吧？”

Aragorn试图不让自己的脸上呈现出太多的恐惧，勉强点了点头。

“所有人都在抢那场比赛的票，我靠黑进了的售票系统才买到了两张票，对，是给Eowyn，结果她的朋友居然已经买了，他们要一起去？！现在的高中男孩不学习每天只抢票吗？！”观众里还有高中生，太可怕了，“我买的票也没法退，官方禁止倒卖，我也不知道冒险会不会被查，唉……”Faramir好像这才想起自己是在跟一个警察对话，自己捂住了嘴，“嘿，老大，你不会告发我吧？”

“你黑进系统比倒卖票问题严重多了。”Aragorn挑了挑眉，“算了，你把票卖给我吧，我刚好知道有人想要。”

于是乎，Aragorn就这么（勉强）解决了两个年轻人的烦恼。而他自己的烦恼却远还没有结束。终于人群已经走得三三两两，Aragorn交代了两个警员，准备跟Elrond询问何时收工，他手里的对讲机却先响了起来。

“Aragorn，你那里怎么样了？”

“人散的差不多了，局长，预计我们可以撤……”

“你立刻带上那里的人，到灰港527号，刚有人报警，枪击案。”

灰港527号离这里并不远，或者说过于近了。Aragorn拉上警笛，大概三分钟就到达了地点。他下车，估算了一下步行时间，从他所执勤的体育场附近道这里，也就是不到半小时。

前面已经停了一辆警车，Aragorn看了一眼编号，是Boromir。他凑到前面那辆车上，Boromir摇下车窗，向他点了点头，向后指了一下，“报案人。”

Aragorn看向后座，一男一女。男人三十多岁，穿着贡多大学的队服，打了发胶，但是头发还是掉下来了，正低着头。女人年龄差不多，穿着抹胸上衣，妆容浓艳，但是眼线花了。她看了Aragorn一眼，看起来很慌张。

Boromir向后看了一眼，小声说。“其中一个死者的男友和朋友。”

“其中一个？”Aragorn挑起眉。

“三个死者。都是被枪杀的，在二楼，我进去看了一下，怕破坏现场，先把线拉上了。”

Aragorn沉思了一下，“先联系局里，请求增援。你把他们两个带回去，先问着点。我来找Glorfindel。房屋的主人联系了吗？”

“局长说Erestor在联系了。”Erestor是Elrond的秘书，但是也承担了人手不足的瑞文戴尔警局的许多文职和联络工作。Aragorn点点头，嘱咐Boromir，“注意安全。”Boromir点点头，警车便风驰电掣的开走了。

Aragorn给Glorfindel打了个电话，他是鉴识科的科长，也是瑞文戴尔大学的教授，与其说是警察，倒不如说是精通于痕迹学的科学家。电话立刻就被接了起来，“Estel？Erestor给我打过电话了。”Aragorn没有来得及纠正他在称呼上的谬误，“但是我在萝林，最早的飞机也要明早了，”他竟然不用执勤？“我已经找了Figwit，他估计要半个小时。我的一个学生住的离案发现场很近，他是个很可靠的人，我已经让Gimli去接他了，他们大概五分钟就可以到。”

“好的。”Aragorn压下腹诽，点了点头。瑞文戴尔警局的鉴识科缺人不是一天两天了，但是这种时候居然没有人在值班。“Boromir已经拉了线，我在这里等着。”

Glorfindel简单交代了几句，就挂断了电话。Aragorn这才得到机会打量案发现场。这是一座二层的商用小楼，形制很旧了。一层是一间小便利店，规模并不是很大，关着灯，已经落下了卷帘门。Aragorn看了看表，现在是22：08，今天瑞文戴尔指定的商店停止营业时间是21：00，这也是球赛结束的时间，也就是说如果便利店是正常停止营业，那么凶案很有可能就是发生在这一个小时内。可以看到楼外的防火梯，可以不经过一楼直接上到二层，正亮着灯，但是不确定一楼是不是还有楼梯。

“Aragorn！”一辆警车直冲到他的面前，转了一个九十度的弯才没有撞死他。Aragron躲了一下，警车一个急刹，Gimli从警车上跳下来，不顾警车还在滴滴的发警报，“Glorfindel来不了，给咱们送来了个……小鬼。”他从鼻子里哼了一声，显然是不太高兴。

“Gimli警官，您的车钥匙没有拔。”从车的另一边下来一个人。尽管他还没回过头，那头金发就让Aragorn愣了一下，“Legolas？！”

“Aragorn？！”Legolas显然也愣了一下，但是立刻明白过来了情况，“Figwit还在路上，Glorfindel在外面开会，让我先过来。”

“你怎么会……？”“Glorfindel是我的导师，我跟他实习了很久了。”Legolas从包里掏出口罩鞋套和手套，递给Gimli和Aragorn。Gimli显然想问Aragorn怎么会认识他，但是哼了一声，先把话压了下去。Aragorn也就没提，跟Legolas和Gimli说了一下Boromir告知的信息。“报案人带回去了，现场在二楼，Boromir进去过，我还没有。”

Legolas单腿站着，利落地套上鞋套。三个人顺着防火梯到了二楼，拨开警戒线。

二楼的入口就在防火梯一侧，门上的玻璃被打破了。Gimli准备进去，却突然被Legolas拉住了。“小心玻璃。”

“这里怎么也有？”Aragorn向后退了一步，指着门外的小平台。尽管绝大多数的玻璃碎片都在房间里，但是外面还有极少量的玻璃渣。如果不是反射了一下路灯，Aragorn也不会看到。

“是不是有人出来的时候粘在鞋底带出来的？”Gimli没有着重有人这两个字，但是Aragorn明白他指的可能是凶手。Legolas已经蹲在地上，拍了照片，并把玻璃渣扫到了证物袋里。Aragorn留意了一下，玻璃来自于房间门上的小窗户，打破窗户就足以伸手进去打开门锁。等到Legolas清理完，他们才小心地绕开玻璃渣，走进房间。

进门的左手侧是墙壁，右手侧是几个铁柜，Aragorn跟自己的身高比了一下，铁柜大概有一米六左右。绕过这几个铁柜，才能看到二楼的全貌。

Aragorn看过的最惨烈的现场，但是仍然让他的心脏暂停了一拍。他下意识地往Legolas身前站了一步。

不大的房间依稀可以看出是办公室，看起来应当是楼下超市的办公室。但是房间里到处都是血迹，新鲜的仍然散发着刺鼻的腥味。绝大多数的血迹来自房间中间的两具尸体，两位死者都是女性，嘴上被贴了银色的管道胶带，看起来年龄都不大，面对面倒在地上，后脑出血，显然是枪击所致。Legolas一句话都没说，走到两个死者身边，弯下身开始拍照。

靠墙的内侧还有一位死者，Aragorn走过去。也是女性，年龄似乎略长。她靠坐在墙上，低着头，嘴上也有胶带，双手被反绑在身后，身后的墙上有一道垂直的血迹。Aragorn走近才发现，她是被一枪正中眉心。她身边是一个敞开的保险柜，里面空无一物。他快速扫了一遍现场，没有明显的鞋印。二楼也没有别的楼梯，看来唯一的入口是他们刚刚走过的防火梯。

“奇怪……”Gimli突然嘟囔了一声。“怎么了？”Aragorn凑过去。Gimli指着房屋中间那两具尸体，“看她们的手臂。”

Aragron眯起眼，两名死者身下那一侧的手臂都伸了出来，两个前臂贴在一起。他凑近看了看，“也是胶带。”两个死者的小臂是被胶带捆在了一起，已经完全被血液覆盖，所以他们才没有在第一时间看到。他看了一眼Legolas，对方拧着眉头，给胶带的状态拍了照：胶带捆的并不整齐，有很多拧在一起的地方。

“这种胶带，很有可能会有指纹。”Aragorn从尸体边站起身，对Legolas点点头。Gimli抱着胳膊，“胶带拧成这个样子，估计是一个手捆的，可能是单人作案？一只手拿枪对着受害人，”他一只手做出枪状，指着跪在Legolas，另外一只手比划着，“另一只手来缠胶带。”

“但是这一具尸体就绑的很整齐。”Aragorn走到靠墙的那具女尸旁边，小心地看着这具尸体。捆绑她双手的也是银色的管道胶带，但是捆绑的却非常整齐，没有任何交叠的迹象。Legolas和Gimli也靠近看了一眼。“如果是凶手先制服了那两个死者，这个女性已经被威慑住了，所以才会乖乖被绑？”

“说不通，那两位死者比较年轻，这个女性明显比她们要成熟。更有可能是她被威慑住后，那两位死者才会顺从。”Aragorn还没说话，Legolas就说。他看了一眼Gimli和Aragorn，“而且开枪方式也不一样。“这是从前额射入的，那两位死者从后脑贯入，前额贯出。”他看了一眼墙上的血迹，“有脑组织，她中枪的时候可能站得离墙很近。”

Aragorn蹲下身，把手伸向地上的弹头，被Legolas叫住了，先拍了照，又递给他镊子。“.45 ACP。”他习惯性地递给Gimli，Gimli看了一眼就说，“M1911？”

“柯尔特的M1911手枪，最常见的型号。”Aragorn看到了Legolas眉头紧皱。Gimli蹲下来看着死者的伤痕，“弹孔看着也像，不过你们还是最好解刨一下。哈，这里还有两个。”他招呼两人过来，“三个死者，三个弹头，全是一枪毙命。枪法真准。”

可是为什么有一个人是被单独捆绑，另外两个却是捆在一起？射击为什么会不一样？Aragorn抱着胳膊想，看着Legolas蹲在地上采集血液样本。

“Legolas！”Figwit突然出现在门口，后面跟着法医Quimby医生。Legolas站起来，跟Figwit握了握手，显然彼此也很熟悉，“没关系。”Figwit看了一眼Aragorn和Gimli，Aragorn立刻明白了他什么意思。“那我们就在楼下，你们先看。”

他拉着Gimli走到楼下的停车场，Gimli摸了一根烟，递给Aragorn，自己也点上了一根。“你见过这个小鬼？”

“你忘了，上次在快餐店。”Aragorn搪塞了过去，没有提他和Legolas的室友关系。

“哦对了，”Gimli又抽了一口烟，“还真是巧。”他靠近Aragorn，嘟嘟囔囔地说，“还好他没有吐在现场，我去接他的时候看到是这么一个弱不禁风的样子，还以为Glorfindel找错了人。”

Aragorn没有接话，他猛抽了一口烟。的确Legolas看起来，对于他们这种经常需要面对尸体和惨烈的现场的警察来说，有点过于整洁了，但是他知道他的室友要远远超过弱不禁风这个形容词。他又抽了一口烟，看了看周围。停车场他们的警车，还有一辆车，没有人。Aragorn走过去，发现那辆车停的位置是在超市顾客专用的停车区。不是附近居民的车，Aragorn看了一圈，是一辆白色的两厢车，不新不旧，也没有擦得很干净。他想了一下，拍下了车牌号，发给了Erestor。“查一下。”

抬头看着警车一辆一辆过来，把小停车场堵了个水泄不通。从警车上下来的人一个个满脸疲惫，谁也没想到会在今天晚上出这么大的事。他转回头，两个现场侦查人员正在采集防火梯上的指纹和鞋印，另外一队正在把三具尸体抬出房间。

Erestor也赶到了现场，看到站在车边的Aragorn和Gimli，走了上来，Aragorn跟他握了握手，“车牌号我找人在系统里查了，Boromir在问询报案人，刚刚也联系上了建筑物的拥有者，也是这个超市的老板，他现在人也在局里。他同意我们进入一楼超市，而且他说里面有监控。”Aragorn和Gimli都舒了一口气，如果是抢劫杀人，凶手很有可能进入过超市，在有监控的情况下，找到他就容易多了。Erestor看出了他们的表情，点了点头，“刚刚我也已经联系了媒体，发布了可能目击者的征集。”

“今天晚上有很多人在街上，很有可能会有目击者，或者有人听到了什么……”Aragorn还没说完，就听见身后有人。“打扰一下？”

“Legolas？”几个人一起回过头，Aragorn看到Legolas站在身后，已经摘了口罩。他的脸色比平时苍白。Aragorn忍不住想，“现场有什么问题吗？”

Legolas径直走过他，摇了摇头，“Figwit已经接手了现场，我把先期侦查的结果都给他汇报了。除此之外，”他顿了一下，“之前，我和我朋友从体育场回家的路上……”他深吸了一口气，“我们可能听到了枪声。”

Aragorn开上自己的警车带着Legolas。他们在回自己家的路上，但是家里却不是终点。Legolas说Tauriel还在家里，因此他们要接着她一起去警局录笔录。

其实目击证词也可以明天再录，但是Legolas说他的朋友Tauriel明天，准确说今晚，就要回密林。所以即使现在已经凌晨两点了，他们还是赶着回局里。Aragorn微微偏头看了一下坐在副驾驶上的Legolas，他从上了车就没有再说一句话，只是靠在车窗上，金发也有点乱了。Aragorn犹豫了一下，“你还好？”

“有点累。”他的小室友嘟嘟囔囔地说，Aragorn有偏头看了他一眼，看不清他是不是还睁着眼睛。Aragorn犹豫了一下，伸手开了一点暖风。“你可以睡一会。”

“没关系。”Legolas回道，但是他也没有坐起身，反而还向下滑了滑。Aragorn露出一个不易察觉的微笑，刚才在现场的时候Legolas还是神采奕奕，也是在强打精神。

但是当他们到家接上Tauriel的时候，Tauriel倒是还是神采飞扬。“Leggy，Leggy。”她坐到后座之后就开始拍Legolas的肩膀，“你爸来电话了。”

别说Legolas，连Aragorn都瞬间一激灵。“他又说什么了？”

“他问你怎么样，然后问我啥时候回去，我说你被Elrond叫走啦。”Aragorn注意到Tauriel对Elrond直呼其名。Legolas倒是完全没在意，“你给他说我是去现场了？”

“……”Tauriel几乎要越过后座，翻到副驾驶上来了，“你知道，Leggy，你爸问我我没法……”

“完蛋了，我之前答应了他晚上不出现场。”Legolas捂住头。“他估计又要给Elrond叔叔Glorfindel老师打一圈电话然后明天直接杀到瑞文戴尔把我拎回家……等等他怎么会没给我打电话？”

“他给我说，他给你打电话了，你没接。”

“！”Legolas拿出口袋里的手机，看了一眼屏幕，然后抠出电话卡，面无表情地摇开车窗，把手机扔出了窗外。

“我手机坏了。”他转过头，看着车里的另外两个人，Aragorn第一次知道他的室友还有这么杀气腾腾的表情，“你们俩都看到了。”

“……”Tauriel沉默了一下，生硬地转过头看着Aragorn，开始了另一个话题。“说起来，大侦探，我们为什么还要去局里，我给你大概说一下可以吗？我还得开车回密林。”

“按照规程，目击证词必须要录音和做笔录，你们两个还要分开说，以免出现问题。”Aragorn微微偏头，抱歉地笑了笑。“不好意思，如果你今晚太累的话可以住在我们家，家里还有一个客卧。”他说完这句，又觉得自己有点多嘴。

“谢啦，但是我不会去，恐怕他爸，”Tauriel戳了戳托头看着窗外的Legolas，“要把我也一起杀了。但是大侦探，我们就听到了三声枪声，没有什么别的事情了。”

“枪声？”虽然不符合规程，Aragorn还是忍不住问了一句。很少有人能第一次听到枪的声音的时候就知道是什么，大部分人会倾向于更熟悉的东西。

“对，不过我一开始还以为是放烟花的声音，”Aragorn舒了一口气，“就只有三声，我还跟Legolas说这是谁买的烟花，也太小了。”

“那是什么时候？”三声——现场只有三个弹头，凶手开了三枪，三个死者。Aragorn放弃了自己的规程，忍不住问。

说话的是Legolas，声音很沉静，Aragorn偏头看了他一眼，“具体的时间我不太能确定，9：00比赛结束后，我和Tauriel从体育场出来，大概已经9：10分左右了，我们沿着学城大街向南走，到达学城大街和灰港路的交叉口，我们向东去买小吃车的墨西哥卷饼，而不是向西回家。”

“球赛入场的时间比较久，我们之前都没有吃东西。对了Leggy那个时候还给你打了电话？”Tauriel接口道，“虽说Leggy说那是瑞文戴尔最棒的卷饼，但是我觉得比密林的吃的差远了……”

“当我们走到小吃摊常在的位置附近时，发现它今天并没有来，我们就决定回去，这个时候听到了枪声。一般正常走过去大概是15分钟左右，那天我们想早点回去，走的比较快。”Legolas思考了一下，“可以确定是在9：20分到9：25之间。”

Aragorn点点头，能把案发时间确定在五分钟内已经是个很不错的时间窗口了。“枪声中间又间隔吗？”

“大概有一到两秒左右，而且很均匀。这也是我们当时觉得像是烟花的原因之一。”

“你们还有听到别的声音吗？比如玻璃破碎的声音，或者打斗……”

“没有，只有枪声。而且我怀疑其他声音可能传不了这么远，毕竟我们当时所在的位置离现场应该还有五百米左右的距离，只是因为灰港路比起学城大街比较安静，我们才能听到。而且街上当时不止我们，估计明天你们可以找到更多的目击者，”Aragron点点头，他们的家就在灰港路上，他自然知道那并不是一条大路，“一会笔录的时候你们还要把这些内容再说一遍，按照规定是要录音的。”他把车开到警局门口，停在车位上，拔下钥匙，打开车门，Tauriel也解开了安全带，只有Legolas没有动，“我想起了另外一件事。”

“什么？”Aragorn甩着车钥匙，靠着警车。

“我们走回家的时候碰到一辆车。”Legolas抬起头，看着他，“就是停在现场的那辆白色的两厢车。”

“啊，那个！”Tauriel也想起来了，“那个开着远光灯还开得特别快的车，差一点撞死我们！”

Legolas看了看Aragorn的表情，补充道，“是在枪声之后，从西向东开向案发现场的，所以凶手的可能性不大。”

Aragorn在心里同意了Legolas的推断，但他只是点了点头，“Erestor在查车牌号了，”他给Legolas拉开门，“先进来吧。”

Aragorn尽快结束了对两个年轻人问话。即使在问话时Legolas还是强打精神，甚至在结束后看了一遍笔录纸才签了字，Aragorn还是看出了他的小室友已经疲惫不堪了。果然，在Tauriel的问话结束之后，Legolas就已经趴在Aragorn的桌子上睡着了。Aragorn把两个年轻人送回了家，重新整理了一下笔录，看了看手机，已经快要四点了，现场的其他人也已经陆续回到了局里。Aragorn给自己冲了一杯速溶咖啡，想了想，又多加了两勺咖啡粉。

他的估计并没有错误，这一天他们都忙得脚不沾地，更别说睡觉了。在晚上六点的时候，Elrond就召开了第一次的案情会议。尽管所有人都顶着黑眼圈，但工作还是卓有成果。Aragorn看了一圈，Legolas并不在，倒是Glorfindel终于赶了回来。会议室里所有人都在抽烟，除了Elrond，在烟雾缭绕里Aragorn简直看不清他的脸。

三位死者的身份都已经确定了。两个捆在一起的少女分别是17岁和16岁，是附近大学前来超市打工的学生，而靠墙死去的女性则是32岁，是超市的全职员工。初步的尸检报告显示，三名死者都是在报案前一个小时内死亡的。两位少女都是被手枪从后脑击中脑干，贯穿前额。而中年女性则是被手枪从正面前额击中，而且枪口处有少量硝烟反应。

硝烟反应？Aragorn抬起头，这说明凶手是面对着死者极近地开了一枪，甚至有可能将枪口贴在死者皮肤上。

“报案人就是这位女性的男朋友。”Boromir自己取下叼着的烟，把它斜放在烟灰缸上，翻开卷宗，“根据陈述，他昨晚跟死者约好了一起，在死者下班后去朋友家喝酒。他知道死者九点下班后需要清点当天的营业额，并将现金放入二楼办公室的保险柜，因此跟死者约定九点半到超市接她。在9：15分他接到了死者的电话，说工作已经基本清理完毕，让他现在过去，因此他就开车出门。”

“他的车就是停车场的那辆白车，你让我查的那辆。”Erestor把一张纸递给Aragorn。Aragorn扫了一眼，的确。那么Legolas在路上看到的也是报案人的车，他在心里盘算了一下时间，也可以对得上。一个问题旋即出现在他心里，“那么他到达现场的时候跟死者联系了吗？联系不上的话没有上楼查看吗？”

“他说在停车场等了二十分钟，打了两次死者的手机，但是没有接通。虽然据他说，在这段时间里他将车辆熄火，离开车辆在停车场里抽烟，因此行车记录仪断电没有记录，但我们查证了他的通话记录。”Boromir对Erestor点点头。Erestor补充道：“根据电信部门的记录，死者打给他的电话在9:15分，持续了1分27秒，在9：17左右挂断了。他也的确在9：30 和9：50期间两次拨打了死者的手机，都没有接通。”

Boromir接着说：“所以他考虑死者可能先步行去朋友家了，因为他们的朋友所在的地方里超市并不远。于是他给朋友家打了电话，这个电话在9：50，也没有接通，随后他开车前往了朋友家，行车记录仪显示他是9：50发动车辆，9：54到达了朋友家，到达后才发现死者并没有来，于是和朋友，也就是另一个报案的女性，一起回到了现场。”

“是那位女性朋友第一个进入了案发现场？”Aragorn接过Lindir递给他的另外一张笔录纸，快速扫了一眼。

“对，他们当时回到现场的时候是10：01，二楼是亮着灯的。当时女性朋友从防火梯走到二楼，发现玻璃破了，门开着，非常恐惧，但是还是进入了办公室。但是因为办公室门口的橱子比较高，”Aragorn想起了在门口放置的那几个高度大概在1.6米的铁橱，“女报案人身高只有1.55，没能看见办公室的全貌，只是喊了两声死者的名字，见没有人回答，就回到停车场叫男报案人一起，两个人又上了楼，进入办公室后才看到了尸体，因此立刻报了案。局里的接警时间是10：05。”

Aragorn看着面前的笔录，深深地皱起了眉头，“这个行动轨迹有些奇怪。”他点着面前的记录，“为什么在等待二十分钟后，没有直接上楼确认死者是不是还在，反而先去了朋友家？”

“据他说，是因为死者和其他职员会在办公室里换衣服。”Boromir拿过另一张纸,上面是案发现场的平面图。在角落里果然有一个用衣橱隔开的空间，从一同拿过来的照片上看，还拉了布帘，所以昨天Aragorn和Gimli才没有注意到。“因此他觉得一个男性直接上楼，可能会导致尴尬，这才直接去的朋友家。”

Aragorn摇摇头，他并不觉得这个理由足够让人信服。他看着记下的时间，并且把Legolas提到的9：20-9：25分的枪声也列了进去。如果在9：17，与报案人通话时死者还活着，即使按照最晚的时间9：25分来计算，凶手只有8分钟的时间完成整个过程，包括打破玻璃进入二楼，控制住三位受害人，将她们捆绑起来。即使三位受害人都是女性，也是以一对三的比例。他突然又想到了另外一个东西。“保险柜有暴力打开的痕迹吗？”

“没有。”Glorfindel摇摇头，“昨天你也看见了。后来我们也拍了照，核对了密码。保险柜的密码盘是被拨到了正确的密码处，因此很有可能是凶手知道密码，或者凶手胁迫死者之一帮他打开了保险柜。”

“超市老板说，三位死者中只有那位32岁的女性知道保险柜密码，因为她是全职员工，并且其实担任的是夜班经理，那两个小女孩都不知道。”Erestor补充道。

“保险柜里是什么？”Aragorn转了转笔问。

“根据超市老板所说，是他们本周的营业额，大概在6万左右。”Erestor看了看手里的记录。

“才六万块钱？”Gimli嘟囔道，“六万块钱值得放进保险柜里？再说为什么不把每天的现金存进银行？”

“据老板说是因为他们习惯一周一存，并且考虑到灰港附近治安并不是很好，才买了保险柜。”

Aragorn摇摇头，这本来就是自相矛盾。既然治安不好，就更应该把现金存入银行。他低下头继续看自己记录的时间。如果报案人第一次到达现场的时候凶手已经离开了，那么他只有最多四分钟的时间转移保险柜里面的现金，清理现场。如果当时凶手还在现场，他就要一直保持在二楼长达二十分钟，这期间他没有被报案人发现，也没有试图离开。太奇怪了，这些都说不通。就好像他知道报案人当时在楼下，并且不会来查看一样。

“去调查一下这个超市老板的背景。”Elrond一直都没有说话，此刻却在端详着超市老板的照片。他眯着眼睛，Aragorn抬起眼看着他。——他想到了些什么？

“昨晚我已经快速的调查了一遍，”Erestor不愧是Elrond的得力助手，“他是长湖人，曾经被判过五年，原因是同别人一起绑架勒索，而且他也曾经加入过长湖的黑帮组织，”Aragorn猛地睁大了眼睛，“在出狱后来到瑞文戴尔，开了这家超市。”

“他昨晚有不在场证明吗？”

“有，他和多名朋友昨晚在球场看比赛，看完后步行离开，前往朋友家一起喝酒，全程都有超过一人以上证明。”Erestor点点头，“完美无缺。”

“说起超市……我记得超市有监控？有没有检查监控，当天有没有可疑的人前去购物？”

“这是奇怪的地方。”Lindir接口道，“我们询问超市老板，他说监控记录会保持一周，但是奇怪的是，我们调查的时候发现，超市的监控在三天前被人关掉了，而且之前的一周的监控也被删除。”

“老板说他对此毫不知情。”Erestor补充。Aragorn眯起眼睛，他并不相信，但不想过度武断。

“顺便说起老板的背景，他曾经在长湖加入帮派组织。”Lindir突然插嘴道，“我今天查的三位死者的背景，那个年长的女性倒也是从密林来的瑞文戴尔，”他翻了翻手中的资料，“她是这个月才来的瑞文戴尔，之前在密林开了一间酒吧，到长湖开车还不到二十分钟。”

“密林？”Aragorn顿了一下，才发现并不是自己问出的。Elrond也从椅子上直起身，交叉着双手。Lindir点头，“而且当时她的酒吧在密林还很有名，背景也不太干净，有传言说她一直和黑帮有关系。”

“密林的帮派势力很大，长湖的帮派都是归附于他们的。”Elrond说，Aragorn知道他在看着自己，和他对视的时候，Elrond却把眼睛移开了。

“总之，我问了她的好几个朋友，都说她在半年前突然关了酒吧，卖掉了在密林的产业。当时还有人问她卖掉酒吧之后准备干什么，她也没有说明。清理掉密林的置业后她就断绝了和之前朋友的联系，直到我给他们打电话，他们才知道她在瑞文戴尔。”Lindir翻着卷宗，“其他两个小姑娘都是瑞文戴尔本地人，高中生，也没什么社会关系，只有她的比较复杂。”

那么，如果不是强盗杀人，凶手很有可能就是针对这个女性来的。Aragorn想着，她和超市老板的黑帮背景，这个月刚到瑞文戴尔，报案人是她的男友，正中前额的杀人方式，还有她和另外两位死者不一样的捆绑状态……他回过神来，才发现自己在密林这个词上圈了好几圈，“报案人有相关的背景调查吗？”

“女性报案人是家庭主妇，因为常去死者店里买东西与她相熟，社会关系极其简单。男性报案人是一名机械师，曾经有过服役经历。”

“服役经历？”

“是的。”Lindir点头。旁边的Glorfindel突然插嘴，“我检查了你们在现场发现弹壳的膛线，发现有一点跟你们之前想的不一样。”他站起来，把一张图放在投影上，“这不是柯尔特的M1911，这是Squirers Bingham的仿制品。”

“Squirers Bingham？”Aragorn停下笔，他见过不少枪，这个型号还是第一次听说。

“这是南方那些国家的仿制枪，但是稳定性比柯尔特差远了。”Gilmi捋了下胡子。Glorfindel点头，“是的，我们的警用和军用都没有这种枪，所以很有可能是从私人渠道流进来的，黑帮的可能性很大。而且能在用这种枪的情况下准确击中脑干，一枪毙命，那么凶手要对枪械极其精通。”

Aragorn猛抽了一口烟，靠在椅子上，把抖了抖烟灰。对枪械极其精通，——超市老板有黑帮背景，死者男友有服役经历。从现有的证据来看，在目前的嫌疑人圈子里，两个人都不是没有可能。但是两个人都有不在场证明……

“Aragorn，你跟目击证人聊过了？”Aragorn猛然回过神，才发现Elrond看着他。他连忙抽出文件夹里的笔录纸，递给Elrond。“对，一名瑞文戴尔大学的学生和他的朋友在9：20-9：25分期间听到了三声枪声，并且在之后目睹了报案人的车辆……”

“目击证人是……Legolas和Tauriel？”

“对，Legolas刚好在帮忙勘察现场，所以立刻就提出了，今天我也找到了另外三组目击者，都印证了他们说的话，9：20-25分里的三声枪响。”Aragorn略微惊讶于Elrond的问题。毕竟纵使Elrond和Legolas的父亲有私交，也不是一个似乎可以放在案情分析会上讨论的问题。但是他还没说话，旁边的Glorfindel倒是先开了口。“还真是巧了。”

Elrond显然也没有继续这个话题，扫完了笔录纸，点了点头。“如果目前没有别的信息，案情会就先到这里。今天晚上都不要加班了，休息一下。明天开始，Aragorn， 你来统领侦查，Boromir继续调查男性报案人，并且继续寻找目击证人，Lindir负责超市老板，Gimli你来接手Erestor的工作，继续调查死者的背景。Glorfindel尽快完成现场侦查。”他站起身，扫了Aragorn一眼，转身离开了会议室。

尽管Elrond让大家休息一晚，但Aragorn还是在局里加了班。然而他在出办公室倒泡面汤的时候，竟然又遇见了Legolas。

“你怎么来了？”Aragorn不着痕迹地把泡面盒子藏在了身后。但是他的小室友经过一天的休整，精神明显好了很多，已经足够敏锐到注意他的动作。不过Legolas只是稍微偏了偏头，“Glorfindel刚回来，还有些东西要整理，他们忙不过来，让我过来帮忙做一点检测。”

“Glorfindel有没有给局长申报，要给你发工资？”Aragorn半开玩笑的说。

“他和Elrond帮我写了奖学金的推荐信。”Legolas笑了笑，拢拢头发。Aragorn不知道他今天白天是不是在家洗漱过了，一头金发又在闪闪发光。他也忍不住拢了拢自己的头发，并把手在裤子上抹了抹。不知道Legolas看没看到，但是他只是扬了扬手里的证物袋，“我要先去把这个化验了。”

“这是什么？”

“现场的玻璃碎片。”Legolas看了看手里的东西。Aragorn思考了一秒钟，“不打扰你的话我跟你一起去实验室看看？”

“吃的要留在外面。”Legolas看了他一眼，撇了撇嘴角。Aragorn已经注意到他的室友在工作时格外严格，甚至有点不苟言笑——从某种程度上来说，是个好特征。他把泡面盒子随便放在水池边上，举起空空的手。Legolas显然是想评论两句，但只是挑了挑眉毛。

实验室其实跟Aragorn的办公室在同一层楼，但是Aragorn来的并不多。Legolas掏出钥匙开了门，屋里灯是黑的。“其他人呢？”

“在生物监测的屋里，他们应该在做血迹和DNA化验，毕竟那边是最重要的。”Legolas拉过一把椅子，戴上手套，坐在一个仪器面前，打开旁边的电脑，从抽屉里拿出一个小盒子。Aragorn也戴上了手套，坐在一边。

“只是先看一下。”Legolas拿过马克笔，在盒子上标注了一下，然后把玻璃碎片的倒进去。他把盒子放在仪器上，拧了几个地方，电脑屏幕上就显示出了玻璃碎片的放大图像。他把图片调整到最清楚的情况，存下图像，“这是在门内侧发现的碎片。”

Aragorn看着照片，什么都没看出来。

Legolas换了一个盒子，“这是门外的那一点碎片。”

“好像要小一点？”

“较小的碎片更容易被沾在鞋底带出来，也不是说不通。”Legolas盯着屏幕，对比着两张图片，“是同一种玻璃。”

“这是什么？”Aragorn突然注意到一片碎玻璃，他拉近椅子，坐到Legolas身边，指着屏幕，“这里好像有什么东西。”

他本来以为Legolas会反驳他，但是Legolas竟然一句话都没说。他忍不住偏头看向他的室友，却只看到他皱着眉头。他在图片上拉了一下，就放大了那一部分，“看起来像是……像是胶带留下的痕迹？”

“那这个倾斜的花纹是……”Aragorn顿了一下，“玻璃贴纸？！”

“玻璃贴纸是什么？”Legolas回过头，他们离的太近了，他的呼吸都触及了Aragorn的脸。

“就是那种贴在玻璃上，让全透玻璃变成毛玻璃的贴纸。这种东西之前用的比较多，现在少了。”Aragorn看Legolas一幅似懂非懂的样子，翻出手机给Legolas看了一眼图片。“办公室的外面就是室外的防火梯，因此在玻璃上贴贴纸是有道理的。可以防止别人窥视办公室，而且之前提到有员工会在办公室里换衣服，就更不可能只用透明玻璃。”

“但是如果玻璃上有这个贴纸，为什么在这里的玻璃碎片上没有……”Legolas指着先前的那张房间内侧的照片，说到一半，突然住了嘴。Aragorn看着他，“我们得把所有的碎片都找了。”

“用这个。”Legolas把Aragorn从椅子上拉起来，让他站在一个台子前，按了按钮，Aragorn才发现台子上面是个放大镜。Legolas利索的把一袋玻璃碎片倒在台子上，递给Aragorn一把镊子，“你来找这一部分。”他自己走到另外一个台子边，自己倒了另一袋，“如果发现有贴纸的，单独分出来，把碎片数量记下来。”

接下来的一个半小时是对Aragorn的眼睛和颈椎前所未有的挑战。他不得不借着上厕所的借口中间歇了好几次，而Legolas居然一动不动，Aragorn不得不感叹岁月不饶人。

“门外侧的有七十五片有贴纸的痕迹，门内侧的我这边一片都没有。”Legolas抬起头。Aragorn把自己面前的最后几片拨到一边，“我这里也没有。”他顿了一下，“不是同一块玻璃。”

“如果上面有贴纸，或者胶带一类的东西，玻璃即使被打碎，也不会掉落太多碎片。”Legolas想了一下，“所以有一部分是只能看到胶粘的痕迹，可能是玻璃边缘，处在贴纸边界部分掉落的碎片……”他把Aragorn拉到自己的台式放大镜面前，把玻璃碎片拨出来给Aragorn看，“但是还有一部分……”

“这个上面是完全被贴纸覆盖的。”Aragorn用他自己的镊子拨出一片，“甚至有一点……烧焦的痕迹？”

“高速撞击，”Legolas抬头看着Aragorn，“子弹。”

除了三声枪响，还有另外一声，另外一颗子弹。Aragorn坐在椅子上，托着额头。但是如果在那三声枪响之前，从案发现场方向走离的Legolas和Tauriel应该能听到，如果是在之后，那么当时驱车前往案发现场，并在案发现场待了二十分钟的报案人也应该听到。

而且如果是在三声枪响之前，且不说时间的局限，在受害者面前拿出枪也足够有威慑。那么又回到了捆绑胶带的问题上——如果三名死者已经被威慑住，为什么还采用那样的捆绑方式？如果死者看到枪决定拼死反抗，那么捆绑方式就更说不通。

Aragorn抬眼看了抱臂站着的Legolas一眼。但是还有一个问题。带有玻璃贴纸的碎片是落在房间外面的，玻璃是从内部被打破的。那么凶手是和平进入的现场吗？如果是，他是如何进入的？

“谁在这儿？”实验室的门突然打开了，竟然是Glorfindel。“Estel？Legolas？怎么会是你俩？”

“别再叫我Estel了，Glorfindel。”Aragorn站起身，生硬地说，“Legolas说……”他感觉他的室友向他身后躲了一下，瞬间明白了怎么回事，“我对现场的物证有点疑惑，回家的时候跟Legolas说起，他说可以帮忙检测一下，我们就过来了。”

“好吧好吧，Aragorn。不过你竟然会在没破案的时候回家。”好在Glorfindel什么都没说，“Legolas，记得把报告写好。”

他的室友乖巧地点了点头，给了Aragorn一个眼神。

“对了，现场的血液检测报告出来了，在中间的两具尸体的血液中我们也发现了靠墙的那位死者的血液，而且在另外那位死者身上有静脉抽血的痕迹，有点奇怪……Aragorn？”

Aragorn没有接话，有个想法在他脑海中形成。“你们有没有做死者衣物的硝烟反应？”

“当然做了，”Glorfindel挠挠头，“这里也有一点奇怪的地方，靠墙的死者的袖口也有硝烟反应，甚至比她的额头上还要多，我们开始怀疑是抵抗伤，但是考虑到她被捆绑的状态……”

“联系在局里的人，我有个想法想跟大家商量一下。”

即使Elrond说了今晚放假，但是还是有很多人在。大概大家都知道，在案子破了之前，即使回家也不可能真的休息。所以Gimli、Boromir和Figwit都在，再加上Glorfindel和Legolas。Gimli发现Legolas出现在办公室的时候还哼了一声。

“怎么了，头儿？”Boromir问。Aragorn把办公室的白板扯过来，自己坐在办公桌上，“今天下午我们讨论了凶手可能精通枪械，”他看到大家都点了头，“男性报案人，也就是死者的男友，有过服役经历，而超市老板有黑帮背景，两个人都可能精通枪械。但是还有一个人。”

“你就别卖关子了，快说吧。”Gimli不耐烦的嘟囔着。Aragorn看了他一眼。

“那个靠墙而死的年长女性。”

“你是说……”Legolas的眉毛皱了一下就松开了，“这样的确可以解释通。”

“我和Legolas今晚检查了现场发现的玻璃碎片，”Aragorn说出了他们的结果，“可以发现门内侧的其实并不是真正的窗玻璃。窗玻璃很有可能在案发时被人用枪从内侧击中，破碎后被整个取下带走了。而门内侧的玻璃碎片是用来伪造现场的。所以说凶手在打碎玻璃时人在屋内。所以很有可能是和平进入的屋内，或者死者本身就在屋里。”

“但是凶手可以威胁三位死者给他开门，即使是不认识的强盗也可以这么做。”Gimli反驳道。

“这样就没有必要非周折，将现场布置成强盗杀人的现场。”Aragorn看了他一眼。“所以我的想法是，三名死者都进入二楼后，年长的女性利用枪械威胁另外两人，并将两个人绑在一起。因为按照体力来说，即使她能够控制住一个死者，另外一个也还有机会反击。她一只手持枪，另一只手将两位死者捆住，所以形成了我们看到了不整齐的捆绑。”

“这么说来……”Boromir思考了一下，“的确，如果我是凶手的话，这么捆绑会还带来一个问题，就是死者的另一只手是自由的，即使被绑住，两个死者也可以合作挣脱。这说明两个人在被捆住之后，短时间内就被凶手击毙。而凶手即使知道这一点，还选择了将两人绑住而不是立刻击毙，就说明他，不，或者她，的确没有自信控制住两个人。”

“所以我推断，凶手在枪杀两人之后，立刻向窗外开了一枪。且不说枪声会比玻璃的声音本来更引人注意，在贴着贴纸的情况下，玻璃因为不会大面积碎裂，也不会发出太大的声音。”Aragorn点头赞同，“她之所以选择当天晚上那个时间动手，也是因为知道路上会有球赛散场的人，可能会更多的人听到这三声枪声。”

“但是她这么做的目的是什么？特别是她最后还死了……”Figwit摊开手，Glorfindel倒是先反应了过来，“如果按照我们血液化验的结果，她是为了假死？”

“我也是这么猜想的。死者卖掉了在密林的酒吧，销声匿迹半年后来到瑞文戴尔，而且之前还跟密林的帮派有关系。她可能得罪了密林的帮派，试图通过来到瑞文戴尔隐姓埋名生活，但是还是被发现了，因此想到了利用假死。”Aragorn看了一眼Legolas，他在听到密林的时候惊讶了一下，但是脸色立刻恢复了。“所以在她的计划里，应该是想要运走另外两具尸体。试想一下，如果在这个案件中我们只发现了现场三人的血迹，但是没有发现尸体。等到一段时间之后，我们发现了其中一人或者两人的尸体，就很容易推断三人都死了。”

“如果她等的时间足够久，等到另外两具尸体白骨化，然后将尸体破坏，一部分一部分的抛出来，即使可以检测DNA，但是结果也有可能受影响，就更有可能让我们也很难判断到底有几个死者。”Glorfindel赞同道。

“所以她衣服上的硝烟反应是来自于她自己开枪射击的！”Figwit恍然大悟，“因为她以为会离开，所以也没有掩盖衣服上的硝烟反应。”

“但是这样的话，她就需要一个帮手。在没有交通工具的情况下，她不可能把两具尸体都运走。”Aragorn继续说，“因此我怀疑她的男友就是她的帮凶，也就是报案人。9：30打的电话虽然没有接通，但可能是两个人之间的暗号。之后本应帮她处理尸体的男友却打死了她，把弹壳也留在了现场，并捆绑了尸体，因此我们才会看到整齐的捆绑，这样也能对上我们所看到的三名死者，三个弹头，三声枪声。”

“但是他为什么要杀她？”Figwit问。Aragorn皱起眉头，“我还不知道，可能跟死者帮派的背景有关。如果帮派找到了死者，应该也可以调查到死者的社会关系。如果他们也威胁了他，那么也有可能他会选择按照命令杀死死者来自保。”

“那么最后这一声枪声为什么没有人听到？”Gimli抱着手臂，“既然他们故意选在人多的晚上犯案，是为了让更多人听到枪声，那么为什么这一声没有任何证人？”

“……”Aragorn拧起眉头。有可能他们还没有找到目击者，而且当时街上的人比起刚散场时相对较少了，但是还是不能保证这一声没有人听到。

“Gimli警官，我听Glorfindel老师说你精通枪械。”Legolas一直靠着Aragorn的办公桌，没有说话，这时候却放下了抱着的手臂，歪着头看着Gimli，“那你应该知道，使用消声器能够大大减小枪声的分贝数。”

“这我当然知道，但是你没有证据……”Gimli嘟囔着。

“你应该还知道，带着消声器的枪开枪时，即使抵着死者的皮肤，留下的硝烟反应也远远少于直接开枪，”Legolas面上没有多少表情，但是Aragorn已经可以看出他的小室友眼中奕奕的神采。“就像那位死者皮肤上的一样。”

“你们的推论说的过去，”Elrond不知道什么时候出现在门口。Aragorn吃了一惊，从办公桌上下来。Elrond根本就没有看他，径直走到白板前，看着Aragorn的乱涂乱画，“但是Gimli说得对，你们要找证据，现在的证据还不足。”

“嫌疑人，我说的是男性报案人，的车……”Aragorn思考了一下，“如果他枪杀了死者，那么按照行车轨迹，他立刻去了朋友家接了女性报案人，那么沾染了火药和血迹的衣服他没有时间去处理，因此很有可能是放在了车里。即使他在今天把衣服处理掉了，那么这些也有可能转移到车里。”

“我们可以给他的车做硝烟测试和鲁米诺测试。剂量……”Legolas说了一半，Glorfindel看了他一眼，“近距离射击沾染的血迹和火药量都是很大的，即使转移量也应该可以，只是我们要认真找一找。如果他当时把衣服放到了袋子里，就可能会有一定的困难。Legolas，你没有读这个星期的阅读作业。”

Aragorn明显地看到他的小室友缩了缩头。

Elrond没有理会这个小小的插曲，“我今晚就向总局申请搜查令。Gimli，Boromir，你们今晚开始去嫌疑人的住处盯梢，所有的可疑活动都要盯住了。Lindir，联系市政部门，将他家的垃圾单独收集，把今天的垃圾也找出来。Aragorn，”Aragorn站起来，Elrond看了他一眼，“你今天晚上把已有的资料整理好，明天准备传讯嫌疑人，你负责审讯，不要掉链子。”

“是！”所有人都回应道。Aragorn转回头看向站在后面的Legolas，对方也刚好看向他，歪了歪头，微微笑了。

后面的事情比Aragorn预想的还要顺利。当天后半夜，Boromir和Gimli就把出门扔掉血衣的嫌疑人抓了个正着。第二天的搜查更是有了意想不到的收获，他们在嫌疑人家中发现了两包毒品。根据审讯，原来那个超市的保险柜根本就不是用来放现金的，而是还跟长湖帮派有联系的老板进行毒品交易的点，而唯一一个知道保险柜密码的夜班经理死者，自然也参与了其中。因此嫌疑人杀死死者，并非因为受到威胁，而是因为想要私吞那两包毒品。因此顺藤摸瓜，超市老板也被羁押。

Aragorn找到了Elrond，告诉他感觉这是一个与长湖警察合作，端掉当地帮派的好借口。然而Elrond却告知他，当地警方认为时机还不成熟。同时超市老板说，毒品是死者放进去的，他对此毫不知情。他们始终没有找到足够的证据，老板也交了巨额保释金，因此脱罪。Aragorn也无计可施，只好在卷宗上记下了这一笔。

还有一个令他无法释怀的地方，就是他们始终没有找到凶器，那把Squirers Bingham的仿制枪。凶手只说他是从死者那里获得的，事后将枪从灰港扔到了响水河中。但是纵使投入了大量的警力，他们也没能打捞到这把枪。虽然响水河水流湍急，枪被冲走也不是什么稀奇的事情，Aragorn还是觉得心里有个结。

不过经过这件事，他倒是对他的室友有了更多的了解，两个人的关系也多少亲近了一点。终于在尘埃落定的这一天，Aragorn早早回了家，还在路上买了一瓶红酒。毕竟Legolas也为这个案子出力甚多，也应该跟他一起庆祝庆祝。

然而当Aragorn推开门的时候，家里静悄悄的。

“Legolas？”他上楼，敲了敲Legolas的房门，并没有人答应。虽然他早上出门的时候Legolas还好好地在家里啃面包干。Aragorn坐在客厅里，打了Legolas的手机，听到对面的忙音才想起他的手机在之前“坏”了。他又去敲了一边房门，试着转了转门把手。房间没有锁，屋里整整齐齐。Aragorn注意到Legolas的笔记本电脑不见了。他能去哪呢？Aragorn在客厅转了两圈，如果他出门一定会骑车，可是他刚去车库看了一遍，Legolas的单车就在车库里。他正犹豫着要不要给Tauriel发个信息，在家了转了一圈，才发现岛台上压着一张字条：

我爸来了。

他要我跟他一起住一个多星期。

瑞文戴尔豪华宾馆 10229

SO

后面显然是个没有写完的S。

Aragorn又把字条看了一遍，深吸了一口气，抓起车钥匙，冲进车库，又回来拿了配枪，再回去开车出了门。

唉，年轻人和年轻人的爹啊……

Scene 1 END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #参考资料  
> 1、Bilibili 李淼李三水《八王子市枪杀案，凶手竟是中国人吗？【犯罪聊天室】》  
> [url]https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1B64y1u7YL[/url]  
> 2、Youtube 話題の事件《八王子スーパーナンペイ事件》  
> [url]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mlFCiY1DUA[/url]  
> 3、维基百科 《八王子スーパー強盗殺人事件》  
> [url]https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%85%AB%E7%8E%8B%E5%AD%90%E3%82%B9%E3%83%BC%E3%83%91%E3%83%BC%E5%BC%B7%E7%9B%97%E6%AE%BA%E4%BA%BA%E4%BA%8B%E4%BB%B6[/url]  
> 4、Bilibili 幻月字幕组 《【幻月字幕组】【纪录片】东京超市抢劫杀人案【初翻片段】》  
> [url]https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1BW411L7TK[/url]  
> 


	4. Scene 2 失落的宝石

不过出人意料的是，等Aragorn到了宾馆，却没看到Legolas和他爸爸。打开房门的是Galion，哦，就是Legolas家的那个管家。Aragorn觉得短短一个月没见，他的脸上又加了几道皱纹。  
“是Telkontaro先生啊，您是来找少爷的吗？”管家满脸笑容地把Aragorn让进门，Aragorn试图不要在看到俯瞰瑞文戴尔的巨大复式套间时露出过多的惊讶，“我们少爷和大王、哦不老爷出门买东西了。请问您找他什么事？”  
“额，嗯，”Aragorn努力试图在Galion端上茶的时候挤出一个理由，“房东让我们交电费，我来告诉Legolas一声，他手机坏了收不到消息……”他装作没有看见Galion看表的动作。晚上十一点找人交电费也没啥问题不是。  
好在管家什么都没说，只是微笑看着Aragorn，“对了，Telkontaro先生，我之前听Glorfindel说，您就是Estel？那您小的时候我还见过您……”  
“不好意思，您认错人了。”Aragorn打断了他的话，放下茶杯，把它推得远了一点，站起身，“请您转告Legolas我来过，如果他手机修好了就请他给我发个消息。这么晚了，我也不再打扰了。”  
“那实在抱歉，我肯定是老糊涂了。”管家的笑容没有一点变化，“等少爷回来我就请他联系您。我现在就给您叫计程车。”  
“没关系，我开车来的。”Aragorn生硬地转向门口，没看Galion的表情，然而还没走到门口，门就先开了。  
“Aragorn？！”  
如果说穿得像是小白杨还带了绿宝石项链的Legolas和依旧带着大树杈子的大树杈子先生都没有让Aragorn惊掉下巴的话，那么他们身后站着的人就给了Aragorn的下颌骨致命一击。  
那是拎着一堆购物袋的Elrond。

“我爸爸在这边有点事情要处理……”  
这不对啊局长就算跟Legolas的父亲关系再好，为什么要大晚上陪着人家父子俩去买东西？  
“他要在瑞文戴尔待一个星期……”  
可能是人家来瑞文戴尔，Elrond要尽地主之谊，也不完全说不过去。  
“所以这周我就先跟他住在这边了……”  
但是为什么他要一直盯着我感觉要把我脑门也烧秃了。  
“电费我之后打给你，不过家里是不是起火了？”  
是不是他看到了我的枪套发现我带配枪出来了？  
“Aragorn？！你在听吗？！”  
“啊？嗯。”Aragorn这才回过神来，“你开心就好。”  
他的小室友脸上写着：呵呵你哪只眼睛看到我开心了。“所以家里起火了是不是？我是不是要立刻赶回去？”  
Aragorn忍不住挑了挑眉，真的要用这么过激的理由吗？但是看他小室友目光坚定，像是要当场放火，他用了半秒钟就妥协了。“要、要不起了？”  
“Ada，Aragorn说家里起火了，我要回去一趟！”他的小室友立刻回头，跟坐在客厅端着茶的老爹喊。Aragorn拉了拉他衣角，让他稍微掩饰一下兴高采烈。  
“起火了？”大树杈子先生挑着他的粗眉毛，慢悠悠地走过来，居高临下地扫了一圈Aragorn的脸。Aragorn抖了抖肩，确定他的枪套还在胳膊底下好好地挂着，“那你更不能回去了，着火了多危险，让这个人类自己去处理就好了。再说如果房子烧了，你就刚好跟我继续一起住……”  
“哦Ada，Aragorn说火刚刚已经灭了。”  
你们父子俩是拿我当工具人吧……Aragorn克制想要扶额的手。  
“Thranduil，你找我办的事我明天会安排。”一直站在窗前的Elrond突然转回头，“时间不早了，我们先走了。”  
Aragorn在Elrond走过来的几秒钟内向Legolas使了个眼色，用嘴型无声地问，“什么事？”他的小室友头摇的像拨浪鼓，“我不知道。”他的小室友用气声回答，“好像是他们私下说的。”

好在他的疑问并没有持续太久，第二天一早Elrond果然召集了局里的人开会。  
“三天之后瑞文戴尔酒店会有一场拍卖会，”Elrond背对着Aragorn开口，用鼠标指着投影屏幕上的地图，“会上会拍卖一块价值连城的珠宝——阿肯宝石。但是据我一个参加拍卖的朋友说，有人已经发出了警告。预展会的时候，也就是明天，会有人来盗走阿肯宝石。”Elrond转回身，Linder点点头，后者拿出一叠资料，发给每一个参加会议的人。“这就是发来的预告邮件。信息部门已经查过了发信邮箱，并没有关联信息。IP地址被多次转跳，没法溯源。”  
Aragorn低下头，看着第一页的信息：

亲爱的Thranduil先生  
您对即将拍卖的阿肯宝石的兴趣，我们感觉不胜荣幸。但是遗憾的告知您，您无法将它收入囊中。我们将会在预展会当日带走山之心，为了防止您在当日受到惊吓或感到失望，特此提前告知。给您带来的不便，敬请谅解。

Aragorn摸摸下巴。邮件的抬头上写的发信日期是昨天晚上十点多，Thranduil应该是一接到消息就通知了Elrond。  
“除了Thranduil先生，其他注册参加这次拍卖的竞买人我们也都联系过了，所有人都收到了邮件。”Linder顶着两个黑眼圈，坐回座位。Aragorn估计他一夜没睡，Elrond知道这件事才是昨天晚上，今天Linder就已经联系到了所有人，整理好了所有资料。但是信上提到的日期就是明天，他们也不得不抓紧时间。他往后翻了一页，是每一个竞买人受到的预告信，除了称呼，内容完全一样，后面他们的姓名、照片、职业和联系方式都列好了表格。  
“如果要给所有人都发警告信，就得知道他们的名字和邮件地址。”Boromir拍了拍手上的资料，“这些除了咱们还有谁有？”  
Lindir摇摇头，“这些是拍卖行给我的，他们要求竞买人提供所有带相片的个人资料和按金。他们的网站是经过加密的，但是邮件发送者也有可能窃取这些资料，毕竟他能够逃避IP地址侦查，应该也是有一定的黑客技术。”  
“为什么他们要发这一封邮件。”Aragorn开口，“正常来说，应当是知道的人越少越好，这又不是三流的侦探故事，小偷偷东西前还要发预告。而且他选在预展会，虽然预展会不像正式拍卖，只有竞买人也可以参加，但这也是大家也都知道这个时候人多眼杂，公司会安排最严格的安保。何况他发送了邮件，就应该想到可能有警察。”  
“他会在预展会动手……有可能是因为之前没有人知道阿肯宝石在哪。”  
Aragorn皱起眉，转头看着旁边的Gimli，他今天格外安静，抽了三颗烟，这才说了第一句话。  
Elrond直起身，交叉手指，“什么意思？”  
“阿肯宝石，在这次拍卖之前，一直是个传说，收藏界很多人不相信这块宝石存在。”Gimli看起来有点犹豫，“据说阿肯宝石是从孤山被开采出来，所以才被称为山之心。但是孤山从来都不是宝石产地，之后也再没找到别的宝石。而且按照当时说的，宝石刚挖出来给了孤山矿业当时的总裁Thror，只有很少几个人见过。后来据说Thror破产，这块宝石也就没了去向。不过当时孤山矿业被卖给了Smaug，因此阿肯宝石有可能也在Smaug手里。就连这些消息，也都是连蒙带猜的，从来就没有人见过阿肯宝石，连相片都没有一张。所以这次阿肯宝石重新出现，也是三十多年来的第一次，估计是因为现在Smaug去世，公司也濒临破产，他要用钱，才会公开拍卖。”  
“那大家怎么知道这次拍卖的就是阿肯宝石？”Boromir问的问题Aragorn也想问，“要是随便拿了一块宝石出来也没人知道。”  
“负责鉴定的Thorin Oakenshield。”Gimli指指资料，Aragorn伸着脖子看了一眼他指的地方，才从括号里看见这个名字。Gimli难得看资料看得这么认真，“这家拍卖行就是他的，而且，”Gimli故意停顿了一下，“他是Thror的孙子，是少数几个见过阿肯宝石的人。”  
“但是按照鉴定报告，”Glorfindel越过Aragorn，对着Gimli说，“阿肯宝石也就是欧珀而已，况且还是白欧珀，也没有很珍贵。”  
这里估计就只有Glorfindel和Gimli对宝石有研究，Aragorn也听不懂他说的是什么，不过Gimli就咧开嘴笑了，恢复了他一贯惹人烦的自大。“这就是你们瑞文戴尔人不懂了，是这么大的欧珀本身就很少见，况且这么好的颜色更是万里挑一。况且阿肯宝石最珍贵的是，”他戏剧性地压低声音，“据说上面一丝瑕疵都没有。如果是真的，那么这个价格也不算贵。”  
Aragorn低头数了数起拍价上标的零，Glorfindel却摇摇头，“之前很多人传说阿肯宝石是星光钻，那要比欧珀珍贵多了。”  
“根本没什么星光钻。”Gimli捋了捋胡子，“Glorfindel，你可不是相信那些神话故事的人。虽然星光钻确实有记载，但是从来就没有人见过。就算有，星光钻最靠谱的记录，阿蒙兰斯之冠，也说镶嵌的宝石最大就只有豆粒大小，阿肯宝石可是跟鹅蛋一样大，不可能是星光钻。”  
Aragorn只知道Gimli对岩石学很有研究，甚至Glorfindel都要参考他的专业意见，但是不知道他对宝石也这么了解。不过姑且考虑宝石是岩石的一种，也就听着他的。既然Glorfindel没有提出异议，那就说明他说的不会太离谱。  
Elrond揉揉一直皱着的眉心，打断了他们的对话，“明天除了Glorfindel在实验室值班，其他人都要去酒店盯守。Erestor，你们马上联系拍卖行、酒店和安保公司，Aragorn，你去一趟现场，回来安排负责区域。”他顿了一下，“Gimli，如果还有任何关于阿肯宝石的信息，立刻向我汇报。”

不过第二天一早，在见到阿肯宝石之前，Aragorn倒是先见到了Thorin Oakenshield。  
预展会九点开始，Aragorn从安保室跟Lindir安置好系统，去后门看了看Gimli和他带的人，又回到正门，嘱咐好了Boromir几句。  
Aragorn看了看手机，八点四十五，门外已经挤满了人，相信不少人是冲着阿肯宝石的名头来的，即使不参加拍卖，也要在预展会上看个热闹。他看了一圈，没看到Legolas。他掏出手机，点开消息，打了一半，才想到警局参加安保的事情是保密的，虽然Legolas也差不多常驻他们警局，他爸就是这次提供线索的人，但到底违反制度，只好把字都删了。他理理衣服，给Boromir说了一声，把门打开一条缝挤了进去。  
会场里大部分的展柜都已经布置好，只剩下中间那个。Aragorn大步走过去，看到一个毛茸茸的矮个子正带着白手套在把一块亮闪闪的宝石放进展柜里。他小心翼翼的调整着角度，虽然在Aragorn看起来只有闪瞎和闪瞎狗眼的区别，他却肯定是能看出什么特别的启示，寻找到一个能最好的表现出阿肯宝石之美的方向。然后他才关上了柜门，锁了好几道，把钥匙交给旁边的人，脱下白手套，擦了擦手，才看向Aragorn，伸出手。  
“Thorin Oakenshield。”  
“Aragorn Telkontaro。”Aragorn对他，“我们昨天通过邮件，我是瑞文戴尔警局派来协助你们安保的。”他注意到Thorin看都没有看他，还是耐着性子说了下去，“其他警员已经布置好了……”  
“我相信我的安保，Telkontaro警官，”Thorin不以为意地摇摇他毛茸茸的脑袋，敲了敲身边的展柜，“看吧警官，这个展柜是最新特制的玻璃，只要有划痕，我们的安保系统就会立刻报警。钥匙只有一把，我托付给了我最信任的侄子Fili，”他拍了拍身边的年轻人，“他是最值得信任的小伙子，如果不算他弟弟Kili的话。”Aragorn这才注意到他身后还站着一个人，“没有人能够拿到钥匙。安保系统在柜子锁上后就会开始运行，即使会场停电，我们的安保系统也有额外的备用电源，立刻就可以切换过去。所以要是有人要偷阿肯宝石，我倒是很乐意见识一下他会怎么个偷法。”  
“我对Fili先生没有怀疑，”Aragorn和Kili与Fili握了握手，转回Thorin，“但是我还是觉得钥匙由你贴身保管最稳妥。”  
“我要负责接待与应酬，见的人更多，更不安全，”Thorin臭着脸哼了一声，Aragorn情不自禁地觉得让他去接待和让大树杈子先生去吃泡面没什么区别，“如果你不放心，那你可以拿着钥匙。”  
Aragorn其实觉得这是个好主意，但是他看了看Thorin的表情，还是把嘴边的话咽了下去。Kili看起来倒是一个活泼的小伙子，看出了Aragron的疑虑。“放心吧警官，我哥到时候会在安保室，不可能有人从他那里拿了钥匙再回会场。”Fili也在旁边点了点头。Aragorn冲他们笑笑，“我的同事，Lindir，也会在安保室，他负责协助场上的监控和其他技术问题，你们可以随时……”  
Thorin粗暴地打断了Aragorn的话，“我相信Fili不必什么瑞文戴尔人差，”他对Aragorn的好感显然不会比Aragorn对他更多，“你还有什么问题吗，警官？”  
虽然知道这句话的潜台词是你可以走了，但是Aragorn当真还有问题要问，而且也不会因为Thorin的态度退缩。“按照我们之前商议的，为了保证安全，一般观众都要离展台一米以上，只有竞买人才能在您的陪同下近距离查看。”  
“Kili一会会把隔断拉起来，难道你还想要我们拉警戒线吗？”Thorin哼了一声，指了指准备好的伸缩隔离带。Aragorn摇摇头，“您看到竞买人的名单了吗？”  
Thorin的动作顿了一下，抬头看了一眼Aragorn，“别绕弯子，警官，你想问Bilbo的事。”  
“是的，据我们的资料，竞买人有Bilbo Baggins先生，您们之前是……婚姻关系？”  
“离婚两年了。要是你想问为什么他会来，我可不知道，我们俩没什么关系。他出了按金，资产审核没问题，那我难道说不让他来？”Thorin眯起眼睛，盯着Aragorn，“如果你在暗示什么，警官，我宁愿找律师来跟你谈。”  
“我只是想要核实一下资料。”Aragorn抱着胳膊，回视Thorin。  
对方哼了一声，夸张地抬起手腕看了看表，“还有五分钟，Fili，你从后面去安保室，Kili，你负责组织现场，警官，让你的人各就各位，有什么问题您之后再问吧。”  
Fili又用钥匙锁了一圈展柜，把钥匙放进贴身的口袋里，从后门离开了展厅。Kili跟现场的每一个保安又叮嘱了几句，又在阿肯宝石周围拉起隔断。Aragorn走到一边，调了一下警用耳机的频率，“Gimli，Lindir，Boromir？”  
“在，头儿。”“一切正常。”“嘿Aragorn我看到了你那个……”  
“做好准备，要开门了。”

如果按照Aragorn的想法，这会场肯定是要布置的越敞亮越好，但是出于某些他并不是很明白的艺术效果考虑，这个会场不但没有开灯，还关掉了顶灯。唯一的光源来自于展台，特别是中心的展台上，阿肯宝石在灯光下闪着耀眼的光。但是Aragorn觉得就是弄个玻璃弹珠放在这么个展台上，也得看着值上一个亿。这次竞拍还有别的珠宝，都是放在发光的展台上。Aragorn站得离阿肯宝石不近不远，装作一个普通的保安，Kili看到了，对他挤了挤眼。  
门开了。  
西装革履的男士和身着华服的女士们一拥而入，安静的会场瞬间一片喧闹，人们争前恐后地冲向阿肯宝石的展柜，男士的领结歪到一边，女士的高跟鞋崴了脚，尽管付不起按金，看一看可并不花钱。Kili不得不扯着嗓子维持秩序，比超市打折的场景也好不了多少。Aragorn并没有觉得很慌张，他们早就安排了Boromir和Gimli在两个门口采集了所有入场人的信息，所以即使人员嘈杂，也还在控制范围之内。他吸了一口气，低声从耳机里说，“Lindir，注意监控。Boromir，Gimli，你们俩也带人进来，把门关上。”  
人群尽管喧闹，但是不过都离着阿肯宝石一米之外。真正的竞买人才获准进入隔离带之内。Aragorn并没有等太久，Bard就在Thorin的引导绕过警戒线。他是个来自长湖的生意人，Aragorn审慎地盯着他，想着昨天看到的资料，出身显赫，年轻时家道中落，之后干过走私的行当，还曾经因此入狱，这几年才洗白了。但是单就外表，他并没有什么引人注意的，倒是手很粗糙，比起生意人，倒是更像是体力劳动者。他从口袋里拿出一个放大镜，趴在展台上，一边和Thorin低声交谈。——并没有谈很久。Aragorn皱着眉头，他的确过去不太光彩，但是比起偷宝石，他的走私行当倒是更像销赃。  
Bard不多久就离开了，Aragorn的目光追溯着他，他并没有走远，也没有看别的展品，就站在阿肯宝石不远处。第二个过来的就是Bilbo Baggins。这是一个小个子，穿着深酒红色的绒面西装，里面是浅蓝色的衬衣，棕色绒面鞋，这色彩斑斓的衣服让他显得格外显眼。一头浅棕卷发，看起来年龄也不大，鼻头很圆。Aragorn承认他抱着几分八卦的心态看他与Thorin的会面，但是两个人都没有什么特殊的表示，倒是Kili对于Bilbo非常热情，还离开自己的位置给了他一个大大的拥抱。Aragorn把思绪拉回到案子上，Bilbo倒没有像Bard一样的过去，但是他作为夏尔林业局的一个普通职员，竟然也出得起阿肯宝石8%的按金。要么他还有什么额外的收入，要么就是他在和Thorin的离婚官司里获得了一大笔钱。  
Bilbo没多久也离开了。人群倒是出现了一阵小小的骚动，Aragorn伸着头看，却见到水泄不通的人群里自动分开，有三个人如同摩西分海一样走在中间。比起之前的两个竞买者，这三个人就引人注目多了，都是身材高挑，一身黑西装，昂头宽肩。走在前面的那个人一头及腰金发，看着……有点眼熟？  
看到那对粗眉毛，Aragorn终于确定了那是大树杈子先生。不知道为什么他今天竟然没有带自己的大树杈子，让Aragorn一时都没有认出他来。后面跟着的是Galion管家和Tauriel。像是感觉到Aragorn的目光，大树杈子先生突然瞥了这个方向一眼。Aragorn下意识地一扭脸，却受到了更大的惊吓。  
“Legolas？”

说真的，再接近一厘米，Aragorn可能就要撞到Legolas那俊俏的小脸了。他的小室友显然是在状态外，一双蓝眼睛笑眯了起来，却在展台的映照下闪闪发光。Aragorn挠挠头，低声问，“你怎么没跟你爸一块？”  
“阿肯宝石只准竞买人本人去看，我跟过去也不可能进去隔离带，Thorin是个死脑筋。”他的小室友耸耸肩，“我就给他说我来帮他看看其他他要买的东西，从他身边逃出来咯。”  
“除了阿肯宝石，你爸还要买别的？”Aragorn控制自己不要咋舌。大概对于大树杈子先生，买个阿肯宝石顺便买点别的东西，就像他去超市买菜顺便捎上一块姜一样。  
Legolas显然更对他爸的风格习以为常，“对，他还看中了一串白宝石项链，说真的，我觉得他对那项链比对阿肯宝石更有兴趣，所以我才说先帮他看看，”他说到一半，突然压低了声音，“我看到Boromir和Gimli在门口了，你们有没有发现什么？”  
“除了你爸今天没带那个，”Aragorn用手在自己头上比划了一下，“还没有什么可疑的。”  
“你不知道我和加叔费了多大劲让他穿西服，他对穿着打扮，怎么说，过于有自己的理解。”Legolas摊开手，近乎于夸张地叹了口气。“所以最后我们还都多少妥协了一点。”Legolas懊恼地拽了拽领结下面的项链，给Aragorn看。这还是那天的绿宝石项链，Aragorn才注意到，这是宝石被雕刻成叶子的形状，旁边镶嵌着繁复的藤蔓装饰，在展台的映衬下光华夺目，甚至超过了本来应该展出的珠宝。“其实这个项链很好看，”他忍不住轻轻碰了碰，抬头看着他室友闪闪发光的眼睛，“很衬你。”  
Legolas 短暂的静了一下，Aragorn才突然意识到自己的话有些不妥当。若是他面对的是个女孩，那么这听起来就像是调情无疑了。他感觉自己的耳朵有点发热。好在Legolas立刻笑了出来，“我不知道该不该告诉他，要知道他对瑞文戴尔人的品味不怎么欣赏，我担心他听到你的夸奖反而会让我再也不要带这个。”  
“相信他对刚铎人也不是那么信任。”Aragorn不着痕迹地纠正了Legolas。他还想说什么，却突然看到了不远处的两个人。

说真的，那两个人其实并没有多么引人注目，也不过是从Legolas身后一闪而过。但是Aragorn作为警察的直觉在他体内警铃大作。他的目光立刻追随了上去，那是两个极其高大健壮的男人，肤色苍白。一个看起来更年长，个子也更高，脸上有一道伤疤。旁边的年轻人除了个子稍矮，几乎是他的复制版，脸上也有一道伤疤。他们没有靠近阿肯宝石，反而站在更远一点，年长的那个指着阿肯宝石，低声对年轻人说着什么，他用右手的食指指着。  
Aragorn清楚地看到，即使是在暗淡的灯光下，那个男人的右手食指有一道如同指环一般的纹身。  
如同一道闪电贯穿身体，Aragorn几乎在用尽全力克制自己。他摸了摸自己的枪。他的身体甚至比他反应更快，在他反应过来之前，他的手里已经握着枪了。他发现自己在走向那两个人——但是Legolas拉住了他，“怎么了，Aragorn？”  
“那两个人，你看到了么，”Aragorn压低声音，那两个人还没有动，他感觉Legolas抓着他的袖子，那他一定感觉到了他在颤抖。“那是RING的标志，中土最大的黑帮组织。”  
“Aragorn，无论那是什么，你不能因为一个人手指上有纹身就逮捕他们。”Legolas没有松手。Aragorn转身看着他，他的眼睛亮的胜过宝石，“就算他们是黑帮的成员，除非他们是在被通缉中，否则你不能就这样去抓他们。”Legolas握着他的枪管，把他的枪压了下去，毫无畏惧，“你今天的任务是盯着阿肯宝石，Aragorn。”  
“Legolas，你不知道，五年前，”Aragorn回视着他，“五年前一群手指上有一样纹身的人，”  
他深吸了一口气。  
“他们杀了我的爱人。”

Aragorn感觉到Legolas抓着他的手松开了。他没有再迟疑，向那两个人大步走了过去。但是就在那一瞬间，现场突然一片漆黑。  
一瞬间甚至没有任何的声音，任何的动作。Aragorn的眼睛还没有适应黑暗，他的眼前是恒定的黑，无法看见任何东西。但是那只持续了一瞬间，尖叫声响起，灯光也同时亮了起来，快得甚至让发出尖叫的女士还无法克服惯性，闭上她的嘴。  
如同剪断的电影胶片，黑暗的时间太短暂了，所有人都还保持着黑暗前的原位。那两个男人还站在原地，他的手里还举着枪，Legolas的手还没有放下，Thranduil和Thorin刚刚走出隔离圈，Kili的手还放在隔离带上。但是有一样东西不一样了，只有那一样。  
Aragorn转过头，看向阿肯宝石的展柜。出人意料却又在意料之中。  
那个展柜依旧亮着灯，但是少了宝石的折射，光芒似乎比以前都暗淡了下去。曾经放阿肯宝石的站台上，宝石已经不见了，位置空空如也，不，上面多了一张纸。  
Aragorn深吸了一口气，走过去，低头看着上面写的。

警察先生：  
看到您们如此尽心尽力地保护阿肯宝石，我们无比欣慰。不过实在抱歉，我们还是把阿肯宝石取走了。再次谢谢您们对于山之心的关注！

“停电的时候监控也停了，现在只能看到的是停电之前和之后的画面。但是就像Fili说的，安保系统并没有停，我们当时也是一直在看着。”Aragorn站在Elrond身后，心不在焉地看着监控屏幕。  
“展台上也没有任何破坏的痕迹，整个包括上面的玻璃、锁和下面的柜子我们都检查过了。指纹只有六个人的，除了Thorin Oakenshield，Fili，Kili这三个工作人员，其他就是Bard，Bilbo Baggins和Thranduil三个买家。”Glorfindel看着手里的报告，“指纹相对完整，说明没有人擦过，也没有人戴着手套接触过柜子表面。里面的信纸是从宾馆大堂打印的，没有任何指纹。”  
“对，后面还有几个买家，但是到宝石丢失为止，我只带着这三个人看过宝石。”Thorin从口袋里掏出一块手帕擦了擦脸，“所以柜子上有这三个人的指纹也不奇怪。”  
“这两个人也是买家吗？”Aragorn指着屏幕上的两个人，Lindir立刻暂停了录像，他知道Erlond看了自己一眼。Thorin眯着眼睛看着那两个人，“不是，我不认识他们。”  
“把这两个人控制起来。”  
“你疯了。”连Lindir都忍不住脱口而出，“停电的时间只有四秒，而那两个人离着阿肯宝石至少有十几米，还要穿过人群，不可能是他们。”  
“他们，至少这一个人，”Aragorn指着屏幕，看着Elrond，“他的右手食指上有指环纹身。”  
他相信Elrond知道那是什么意思，而且他也相信，Elrond会明白他的心情。但是Elrond甚至连眉头都没有皱一下，“我们从来都不能因为纹身抓人。”  
“但是RING……”  
“RING三年前已经被捣毁了。”Elrond盯着他，他的目光逼视着Aragorn，“Telkontaro，你现在的任务是调查阿肯宝石失踪。”

Aragorn从来没想到Elrond会如此漠不关心，就像他从来没有想到他会听到Erlond这么叫自己。他愣愣地站在原地，漠然地听着有警员进来汇报，Gimli和Boromir已经完成了对在场所有人的检查和基本问询，并没有发现可疑的情况。他抬起头，近乎于乞求地看着Elrond。早先他要求在场的所有人都不得离开，必须接受检查，就是为了找到控制那两个人的证据，但是现在如果Elrond不下令，他们没有理由再去留下两个人了。  
“留下Biblo Baggins，Thranduil和Bard，其他的人留下信息就可以离开了。”Erlond淡淡地说。“Aragorn，你去协助Gimli和Boromir，重点去问这三个人，把他们停电当时每一秒的动作都弄清楚。”他看了一眼Aragorn，发现他还没有动身，“你可以走了。”  
Aragorn张了张嘴，他是想说什么的，可是他自己都不知道该说什么了。他点了点头，把自己重新拼好，默默走出了房间。

好在Boromir和Gimli显然已经因为连续问询了上百人焦头烂额，况且他们俩一向也不以情商著称，两人都没有发现Aragorn的异样。而且两个人还毫不犹豫地留给了他最不好对付的那个人。  
Aragorn走进房间，Thranduil背对着他站着。即使从背影看，他和Legolas也很不相似。不过Aragorn没有心情思考这些，径直走到桌边，“Thranduil先生，我只是做些照例的询问。”他自己都感觉自己说的无精打采。Thranduil转头看了他一眼，也走到桌边坐下。他比Aragorn高太多，即使坐着也如同居高临下，抱着双臂，挑眉看着他。如果是平时Aragorn可能还有跟他一较高下的心情，此刻他只是摊开了记录本，按下录音笔。  
“停电的时候您在哪里？”  
“我刚刚看完展品走出来。”Thranduil眯着眼睛看着Aragorn，Aragorn被他看得很不舒服，低下头，“那么您当时是在隔离带外还是里面？”  
“外面。”Thranduil回答地近乎于没有任何犹豫，“Thorin Oakenshield在我身后，他那个侄子，一样长毛的那个，在停电时正在重新挂上隔离带。”  
Aragorn回想着监控内容，但是他刚才几乎没有看。他要向Thorin和Kili核实一下Thranduil说的话，他默默的想，但是不管怎么说，Thranduil仍然是三个人中离阿肯宝石最近的那个。  
“您还记不记得，您是从展柜的哪一侧离开的？”  
“靠你和Legolas最远的那一侧。”  
Aragorn笔下一滞，抬头，Thranduil正在盯着自己。果然即使没有大树杈子，他还是那个每一秒都要关注着Legolas的父亲。Aragorn想要叹一口气，但是却莫名找回了一点熟悉的安定感，“那么，”他继续用公事公办的语气问，“就是在展柜背面，能看到锁的那一面。”  
“你在暗示什么？”Thranduil抱着手臂，歪着头，他的眼睛愈发眯了起来，“如果是我的话，我需要穿过Thorin和他的侄子两个人才能回到阿肯宝石的展柜边，”Aragorn试图在他的语气中听出讲理而不是威胁的语气，“即使在停电的情况下，以当时的距离，如果是我，他们肯定早就会看到了。”  
“放心Thranduil先生。”Aragorn举手，做了一个投降的动作，“我并没有暗示什么。”他这么说只是为了安抚Thranduil，即使他心里明白，Thranduil说的有道理。但是另外两个人，Bilbo和Bard，他们要穿过的人甚至更多，他们就有可能吗？况且以Thranduil表现出的财力，他完全没有必要去偷走阿肯宝石。如果他要偷，他也不会是第一个将犯罪预告书交给Elrond的。还有，他还是Legolas的父亲……  
“Telkontaro，”Aragorn回过神来，才发现Thranduil在叫他，他竟然还是记住了他的姓，到让Aragorn莫名觉得有几分荣幸，但是Thranduil脸上的表情并没有给他感到荣幸的余地。他抱着手，身体向前，盯着Aragorn，“你为什么在我儿子面前掏出枪来？”  
Aragron只愣了一下就想好了说辞，“跟案情有关的事情，请恕我不能透露。”他看着Thranduil的表情，“我只能向您表示，我对Legolas没有一分一毫的恶意，我绝不会伤害他。”  
Thranduil哼了一声。但是下一秒，他就已经放下了手臂，“那就不要把他扯进来。”  
“什么？”  
“你的案子，你所调查的事情。”Thranduil的眉尖挑起，Aragorn第一次在他脸上看到了和Legolas相似的神情——同时掺杂着脆弱与坚韧的悲悯，“他不属于这个世界，别把他扯进来。”

Aragorn一离开就回安保室，Elrond和其他人已经离开了，只有Lindir还在这里。Aragorn查证了Thranduil所说的，录像上的确显示，Thranduil当时站在Thorin身前，已经走出了隔离带。Boromir和Gimli也带来了他们对Bard 和Bilbo的证词，他们唯一的收获就是一无所获。就像Aragorn想的，停电时他们距离阿肯宝石太远，根本不可能走到展柜边，取出阿肯宝石。  
Aragorn又回放了一边录像。Bard和Bilbo站在离阿肯宝石五米左右的柱子边，两个人在停电前还在交谈。停电后两个人也没有离开柱子，只是和其他人一样茫然的看着周围，直到发现阿肯宝石丢失。Thranduil在停电前刚走出隔离带，他身后跟着Thorin，Kili正在他们身后，手里拿着打开的隔离带，正准备重新挂起来。停电后的时刻，Thranduil正在向Legolas的方向张望，从口型上看他似乎是在叫Legolas的名字，而Galion和Tauriel正在冲向他身边。Thorin正在转头看向阿肯宝石的方向，而Kili手里的隔离带没有挂上，松回了卷的立柱里，他两手摊开，一脸茫然。  
况且他们现在对阿肯宝石是怎么从展柜里被拿出来的也还一无所知。安保系统显示展柜没有被破坏，现场也找不到痕迹。钥匙只有一把，当时甚至都不在会场，而是在安保室的Fili这里。Aragorn是亲自看着Fili锁上的柜子，带着钥匙离开的，那么宝石是怎么被拿出来的呢？  
Aragorn回想着那个展柜，就像许多珠宝柜台的一样，那个展柜并没有把手，打开锁后要么需要靠钥匙拉出来，要么需要扣住玻璃的上边缘打开。那么打开这个柜子又多了一道不便。就如同Thorin说的，在这种情况下，偷阿肯宝石，会是怎么一种偷法呢？  
除非……  
除非是他们还没有调查到的人。  
Aragorn想着，一个大胆的可能性在他心中勾画出来。他拿起手机，向Lindir发送了一条消息。对方很快就给他回复了结果。Aragorn看着手机上的消息，胸有成竹地对自己点了点头。

“如果想要偷走阿肯宝石，就要解决两个问题。一，怎么在不被任何人发现的情况下，到达阿肯宝石旁边。二、如何在不触动安保系统的情况下，将宝石从展柜中取出。”Aragorn看着在场的人，他面前是警局各位和留下指纹的六个人——Thorin Oakenshield，Fili，Kili，Bilbo Baggins，Bard和Thranduil。“第一个问题其实非常简单，因为有一个人在停电时距离阿肯宝石最近，他不需要经过任何人身边。”  
Aragorn让Lindir把监控录像停在了停电前的那个瞬间。所有的人都立刻看到了是谁。Thorin回过头，皱着眉头看着自己的外甥。Kili低着头，看不见脸上的表情。  
“但是，就算是Kili，他虽然是安保人员，但是也没有展柜的钥匙。”Fili摊开手，晃动着手里的钥匙，“唯一的钥匙在我这里，而我当时在安保室。”  
“他的确没有钥匙，但是他也不需要。”Aragorn微微一笑，“因为如果他有钥匙，在黑暗中用四秒钟打开展柜也是很难的。所以他根本没有用钥匙打开展柜。”  
“那他怎么把宝石拿出来的？”Lindir皱着眉头。  
“因为展柜根本就没有被锁上。”

Aragorn看着在场的一瞬间戏剧性的寂静，包括Elrond也紧紧地皱着眉头。他抱着手臂，“如果只是把展柜关上，因为展柜的边缘玻璃并不明显，所以如果不仔细观察，并不能看出展柜是不是被锁上了。而安保系统是展柜被锁上之后才会触发的，所以从一开始，安保系统就根本没有开启，因此无论后面做什么，安保系统都不会被触发。而这需要另一个人，Fili，也就是钥匙掌控者的配合。Fili在开始离开展厅前，故意当着我的面锁了两遍展柜。我当时只是认为他要额外检查一遍，现在想来，他应该是在第二遍就打开了展柜。Fili有钥匙，但是人不在现场，Kili尽管在现场，却不能打开展柜。所以你们兄弟两个互相协助，也可以帮助彼此洗脱嫌疑。”  
“不Aragorn，你肯定是搞错了，Kili和Fili都跟我很熟，他俩绝不可能去偷东西……”Gimli往前站了一步，摊开手。  
Aragorn其实并不知道Gimli和他们的关系，但是还是相信自己的推理。“如果是别的东西，我可以相信两位先生的人品，但是阿肯宝石，Gimli，是你告诉过我们，阿肯宝石本来是孤山之心，是Thror家族的宝物，不得已才给了Smaug。如果Thror对于阿肯宝石如此执念，到达了甚至不会让别人看的程度，那么相信他的家族也对阿肯宝石是极为珍视。”  
“你们两个！”Thorin突然低吼了一声，大步走过去站在他的两个侄子面前。他的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，胡子也在抖动。“你们根本什么都不懂！为什么要……”  
“这根本就是我们的东西！”Kili猛地抬起头，争辩道。但是他的哥哥伸出一只手拦住了他，绕过Thorin，直面Aragorn，“你是什么时候怀疑我们的？”  
“从看到那封信开始。”Aragorn看着Fili，“那封信的第一人称使用的是复数，所以很有可能是不止一个人作案。能接触到阿肯宝石的人里，只有你，Kili和Thorin可以被认为是一个团体。而那封信上一直称呼为阿肯宝石为山之心，而且表明阿肯宝石本是他们的所有物，因此可以看出，他们一定是跟阿肯宝石颇有渊源。所以尽管你们是这次展览的承办人员，但是嫌疑却要比其他人大得多。因此我又想到第一封发出的电子邮件，你和Kili是工作人员，自然有所有竞拍者的信息。”  
“等下Aragorn，你这说的不对，”Gimli叫住了他，“他们负责拍卖，平时就可以接触到阿肯宝石，又怎么会选择今天去偷？平时不是更好下手吗？”  
Aragorn看了一眼Lindir，后者立刻明白了他的意思，“我刚请Lindir查过，Smaug死后他的财产都是由律师看管，仍然保存在他的保险库里。即使他们负责拍卖，平时也不能轻易接触到阿肯宝石，今天是唯一的机会。而且比起其他时间，在人多手杂的预展会现场偷走阿肯宝石，也更容易缩小自己的嫌疑。”  
“警官先生，您的推理非常精彩，但是您的证据呢？”Fili并没有丝毫的退缩，还在看着Aragorn。  
“最直接的证据应该就是宝石本身。在停电之后，所有的工作人员都聚在了一起，而Kili到现在为止也没有离开过我们的视线，所以应该还没有时间转移阿肯宝石，如果搜查他，有很大可能能找到阿肯宝石。”Aragorn看着Elrond，Elrond皱着眉头，但是还是点了点头。  
Boromir绕过Gimli，搜查了Kili的每一个口袋，摸遍了他全身。Aragorn抱着胳膊，装作在看Kili，但是余光盯着Fili和Thorin。Fili眼含怒火，拳头紧紧地攥着。但是Thorin却仿佛已经消了气，背着手站在一边。  
Boromir用了格外长的时间才搜查完了Kili，甚至长到了令人惊讶的程度。他似乎顿了顿，才转过身来，看着Elrond，又转向Aragorn。  
“局长，头儿。”他摊开手，“没有，没有阿肯宝石。”

“我说吧，Kili和Fili，我和他们在穿开裆裤的时候就认识，他们绝不会……”  
“Gimli。”Elrond干脆地让Gimli停下了嘟囔，“不好意思，Fili，Thorin，我们也要搜查你们。”  
Aragorn站在一边，不可置信的看着Kili。他的推理哪里出了错呢？难道Kili除了Fili，还有别的同伙，帮他转移了宝石？但是哪又是什么时候发生的？他从停电之后就一直在Aragorn或者Elrond的视线里，除了开始维持秩序的时候，他也根本没有接触别人。但是那个时候Aragorn也就在现场，更别说当时还有那么多人，Fili也在安保室，他能在那时候转移给谁呢？又或者根本不是他？  
而且Kili看起来比Aragorn更加震惊。他的脸色苍白，稀疏的胡茬显得更青了。甚至他自己还在翻自己的口袋，似乎自己也不敢相信阿肯宝石不在自己身上。Aragorn看着这个沉不住气的年轻人的动作，他看起来不像是在伪装。那么。  
Aragorn深深地皱起眉。  
有人又把阿肯宝石从Kili身上偷走了？

搜查Fili和Thorin的过程也果然一无所获。Aragorn坐在一边的桌子上，咬着指甲。他听见Erlond要求几个嫌疑人，特别是已经快要睡着的三位买家，先分开等待，并给每个人都派了看守。但是他无暇顾及。他从掏出烟盒，抖出了一个烟，靠到嘴边，却没有叼出来，又把烟摁了回去。  
如果是有人从Kili身上偷走了阿肯宝石，那么那个人一定要知道阿肯宝石是在Kili身上，而且在唯一的机会，Kili去疏散人群的时候，就从他身上偷走了。这个人一定是个专业的盗贼，甚至比Kili和Fili两兄弟更加专业，才能在众目睽睽之下迅速作案。只是除了不在现场的Fili，还有谁会知道在停电后的那一刻，阿肯宝石在Kili身上？

“阿肯宝石找到了！”  
“找到了？！”Aragorn从桌子上跳了下来，与Elrond面面相觑。“在哪找到的？”  
“这个……”Gimili挠挠头，“我刚去了下厕所，发现水箱被什么东西卡住了，打开一看，就发现了这个。”他从口袋里拎出一个袋子，袋子里沉甸甸的石头正是阿肯宝石。  
虽然没有了展柜上的灯光，宝石的光芒并没有那么耀眼，但即使是Aragorn也可以看出来，这块石头的确和阿肯宝石一模一样。但是他还是不放心，问了一句，“确定是阿肯宝石？”  
“我只能看着是白欧珀，因为当时展出的时候我也没机会看。不过看起来很像。”Gimli挠挠头。“找人鉴定一下？”  
Aragorn看向Elrond，Elrond犹豫了一下，“先拿去让Smaug的律师和Thorin看一眼，然后交给Glorfindel，找一下可能有的痕迹证据。”他转头向Lindir，“调一下监控，看一下那个洗手间都有谁去过。”  
“是。”Lindir打了个电话，就立刻调出了洗手间外走廊的监控。Aragorn抱着胳膊看着监控，从预展会开始，去过那个洗手间的人络绎不绝，甚至包括他们最直接的六个嫌疑人，除了Thranduil之外，其他五个人都曾经去过。不过考虑到他们中只有Thranduil是住在酒店里的，也就不足为奇。  
“等一下！”Aragorn突然喊住了Lindir，后者应声暂停了画面。画面上正是那个高大苍白的男人——手指上有纹身的那个，走进了那个洗手间。“他之后还有人去吗？”  
Lindir快速播放了一下后面的画面，从那个男人出来后，直到Gimli出现，再没有一个人出现在屏幕上。

“但是，Aragorn。”Elrond甚至在Aragorn说话之前就开了口，“看一下时间。”  
Aragorn看了一眼屏幕上显示的时间，愣住了。这个时间在停电，也就是阿肯宝石失窃之前。也就是说，这个男人不可能是把阿肯宝石放进洗手间里的人——任何人都不可能是。  
Aragorn的眉头紧紧地皱在一起。他们不但没有解决阿肯宝石怎么失窃的问题，甚至也不能解释阿肯宝石怎么出现。当有人出现在洗手间的时候，阿肯宝石还老老实实地在柜子里待着，就在Aragorn的眼皮子底下。而阿肯宝石出现的地方，除非Gimli是那个将他放进去的人，否则其他任何人都没有机会。但是Gimli，Aragorn觉得，至少还是值得信任的。  
还有一种可能，他们找到的不是阿肯宝石。

“Smaug的律师和Thorin Oakenshield都看过了，他们确认这就是阿肯宝石。”Glorfindel刚好走进来，手里还拿着报告，“我只是进行了简单的采样，袋子和宝石上面都没有发现指纹。当然袋子一直泡在水里，经过厕所水箱反复进水出水，相当于多次冲洗，因此有可能指纹被冲掉一部分。”Glorfindel看起来有点犹豫，“而且……”  
“而且Thorin不知道和那个律师说了什么，他们现在决定，既然阿肯宝石找回来了，那还是尽早拍卖比较要紧。至于咱们的调查，他们已经不配合了。”Boromir跟在他后面进来，“呸，费了这么大劲……”  
Aragorn看了一眼Elrond，Elrond皱着眉头。Aragorn知道这在Elrond的语言里意味着他刚吃了一枚核弹。但是Elrond再张嘴的时候他已经把核弹吞了下去，“如果是这样，我们就没有必要继续待下去了……”  
“但是……”Aragorn刚要说话，Elrond看了他一眼。他立刻就明白了Elrond的意思。如果继续查下去，那么Kili就要被以盗窃罪起诉，但是他们也没有任何证据，Smaug的律师又希望Thorin继续拍卖宝石，不想节外生枝。况且这块神秘的宝石之后又发生了什么，他们还完全不知道。如果两方都有这个意愿，那么他们的确没有理由再调查下去。  
但是，但是Aragorn感觉到前所未有的憋屈。  
宝石在他眼皮子底下失窃，而他能找到小偷却不能找到任何证据。他也无法理出事件的全貌，到底是谁从Kili身上偷走了阿肯宝石？又是谁就像幽灵一样，绕开摄像头把阿肯宝石放进了洗手间里？还有一点，如果是Kili和Fili下的手，那么他们一开始为什么要发出那封预告信？不惊动警方，让宝石悄无声息地被偷走不是更好吗？  
还有太多疑问没有得到解答，况且，他默默地握了握拳，那两个出现在这里的男人，手指上有RING的纹身，真的只是一个巧合？他知道三年前，在Arwen死后不久，他们就已经联合中州的其他警局，一举捣毁了RING。但是他也知道，他们绝没有捕获这个巨大组织的所有罪犯。即使在他们审问的那些里，也没有任何一个人承认与Arwen的死有关。那么这两个人呢？他们又是否与Arwen的死有关系，他们又是否和阿肯宝石的失窃有关系？

只是无论Aragorn怎么想，再有阿肯宝石的信息，已经是三天后了。  
Aragorn在家边吃早饭边看新闻，瑞文戴尔的当地新闻讲述了昨天在酒店召开的拍卖会，上面的照片有Thorin和一个他从没有见过的人。阿肯宝石就这么被一个无名的买家买走，不是Bard，不是Bilbo，不是Thranduil，也不是处心积虑想得到他的Kili和Fili 或者其他什么人。照片上Thorin恭喜成交的笑容，在Aragorn看起来，有点勉强。  
他把手机扔到一边，继续舀了一口麦片。泡了一夜的麦片黏糊糊索然无味，在他的舌头上挥之不去，就像这次悬而未决的事件一样让他心烦意乱。正在这时，他听到了门锁的声音。  
“我回来了！！！！”他的小室友笔直地冲进了门，冲到客厅，把手里的大包小包扔在地毯上，径直躺到地上。Aragorn有点想提醒Legolas他走的这些日子他都没有开吸尘器，但是他的小室友正在迫不及待地拥抱自由，他只好把话跟麦片一起咽了下去。  
“你爸走了？”Aragorn从椅子上转过身，看着Legolas，后者也像猫一样躺在地上，倒着看向他。Aragorn忍不住觉得好像几天没见，他的室友变得更耀眼了。好吧，尽管他的一头金发在地上滚得乱糟糟的，衣服也滚皱了，脖子上垂下来的绿宝石项链一看就知道是谁的审美，但是。  
“他竟然在参加完拍卖会之后又待了一天。”Legolas装模作样地叹了口气。“我本来以为昨天他就能回去。”  
“最后他竟然没买阿肯宝石。”Aragorn对着他扬了扬手机屏幕，“看到有比你爸出价还高的人，我还有点惊讶。”  
“他根本就没出价。”Legolas翻了个身，趴在地板上，“他说拍卖的阿肯宝石和他看到的不一样，就把那个白宝石项链买了。”  
Aragorn顿了一下，才听到自己问，“什么？”  
“他说预展会那天他看到的阿肯宝石是星光钻，但是拍卖的只是块普通的白欧珀。我还说他是老眼昏花了。”Legolas看到了Aragorn的表情，盘腿坐在了地板上，神情严肃了一点，“怎么了，你发现了什么？”  
“但是，”Aragorn控制着自己的手，把勺子放回麦片碗里才继续说，“你爸怎么会知道那是星光钻？不是说星光钻没有人见过，只是在那个什么什么之冠，什么……”他努力地回想着Gimli提过的那个名字。  
“阿蒙兰斯之冠，”Legolas接下了他没想起的名字，“就是我爸经常带的那个冠饰。”  
Aragorn瞪大了眼睛，“那个大树杈子？”  
Legolas忍不住笑出了声，“我从来没想过这么形容，”他偏偏头，“对，就是那个大树杈子，上面镶的石头就是星光钻。不过的确都很小，我不相信会有阿肯宝石那么大的星光钻。”  
“但是如果这样的话，一切都能解释得通了。”Aragorn兴奋地从椅子上站了起来，“在预展会那天展出的根本不是真正的阿肯宝石，而是那块星光钻，有人在展会之前就用它换掉了阿肯宝石，然后把阿肯宝石放在了走廊的洗手间里。所以Kili偷走的是星光钻，而又有人从他身上偷走了星光钻。这也可以解释为什么会发出预告信，因为因为他想让我们所有人，包括警察，都以为阿肯宝石会在展会上失窃，却没有想到一开始宝石就被替换掉了。而Kili和Fili并不知道这个计划，才会继续将星光钻偷走。”  
Aragorn看着Legolas，并没有得到他想要的回应。相反，Legolas的脸上露出了近乎于为难的表情，“Aragorn，你说的的确有可能，”他犹豫了一下，“但是星光钻的价值，无论是价格还是价值，都远远地大于欧珀。不会有人拿星光钻去换欧珀的。况且如果真的有一块像是阿肯宝石那么大那么完美的星光钻，那么它才应该是真正的阿肯宝石，而不是欧珀……”他说了一半，突然停下了，“那个换的人，他不知道那是星光钻呢。”  
“阿肯宝石在挖掘出来后不久，就被Thror收入囊中，直到被卖Smaug，期间一直没有人见过宝石的真容，连它是块什么宝石都没人知道。”Aragorn点点头，“那么Thror完全有可能在最一开始就欺骗了Smaug，他给他的根本就不是真正的阿肯宝石。而真正的阿肯宝石，那块星光钻，一直在Thror的后人手中。”  
“但是Thror有可能保守着这个秘密，连他的后人都没有告诉。”Legolas满眼兴奋，“Thror是破产后前往蓝山的途中遇到事故暴毙身亡，他也有可能没来得及告诉自己的后人。”  
“对，无论如何，Thror的后人也以为他手中的那块宝石只是一块普通的石头，而Smaug手中的欧珀才是真正的阿肯宝石。因此才想出了这个方法，从一开始布展的时候就换了阿肯宝石，但是他当时没法处理换下的欧珀，只好把它藏在了洗手间里。只是他不知道，他做的这一切刚好弄巧成拙了。”Aragorn忍不住露出了一个微笑。  
“Thorin Oakenshield。”

他看着手机，上面的Thorin正在和买下那块宝石的人握手，笑得有些勉强。的确，如果Aragorn是他，恐怕笑都笑不出来。想要换的宝石没有换成，自己的宝石也被人偷走，下落不明，Thorin这次可是赔了不少。  
“对了，还有一个事。”Legolas突然想起来，自己掏出手机递给Aragorn，“那天我们看到的那两个人，我想你之后在忙宝石失窃的事情，估计没空调查他们，我当时把他们照片拍下来了。”他托着头，看着Aragorn，“我托朋友查了一下，那两个人一个叫Azog，另一个叫Bolg，是父子。他们来自莫利亚，但是具体做什么的不清楚。不过有了信息和照片，你之后应该可以查下去。”  
Aragorn看着Legolas，对方也在歪着头看着他。他的眼睛闪闪发亮，一瞬间让Aragorn看到了另一个人的影子。  
“谢谢。”

“时间过得太快了，上次我们来瑞文戴尔，已经是三年之前了。”Bilbo Baggins坐在林间的长凳上，惬意地仰着头，呼吸着清晨林间湿润澄澈的空气。他的软皮鞋在林间的石子路上沾了一些泥，但是他本人毫不在意。  
Thorin Oakenshield哼了一声，没有接话。他坐在长椅的另一边，转头看了看Bilbo，又好像害怕什么一样，转回来盯着自己的鞋尖。  
沉默在两个人之间浮动着。  
终于还是Thorin说话了。“你怎么还带着那个？”  
“什么？哦，”Bilbo低头看了一眼自己，“这个秘银的链子？”  
Thorin又哼了一声，权当回答。Bilbo已经习惯了他的说话方式，“你别多想，就是挺值钱的，扔了也可惜，我就带着了。”  
他突然向Thorin靠近坐了一点，Thorin几乎像是害怕他一样，想要往另一边靠，却到底没动。  
“我今天找你出来不是为了秘银。”Bilbo把手伸进口袋，“我捡到了个东西，我猜是你的，所以想还给你。”  
Thorin疑惑地回头，才看到他托着那块假的阿肯宝石，他本来想用来换回真品的那块。  
“怎么会在你那里？”  
“阿肯宝石一开始不见的时候，我就知道是Kili拿走了。但是后来在他维持秩序的时候，我看到Thranduil身边的那个小姑娘边跟他说话边把宝石从他口袋里顺了出来。Kili这孩子也真是的，看到漂亮小姑娘就忘了自己干什么的了。所以后来，我就趁我们都出来，那个小姑娘来接Thranduil的时候，把宝石从她身上拿走了。”  
“她一点也没感觉？”  
“这可能是霍比屯人的天赋，也可能是我还记得以前的一些小技巧。”Bilbo晃晃手指，“不过这也不是真的那块，我想还是还给你吧。”  
Thorin沉默地看着Bilbo手中的宝石，没有去接，“我本来以为我没有能够换回阿肯宝石，把爷爷留给我的遗物也丢了。”他安静了一会，才说，“你留着吧。”  
Bilbo皱起眉，歪着头。  
“反正也不是真的。”Thorin向后靠到了长椅上，“不过要是我想去看看秘银还有这块宝石，你不会介意吧？”他看着Bilbo的表情，补了一句，“就是我路过夏尔的时候，你要是介意就算了。”  
Bilbo皱了皱鼻子，然后笑了。  
“好，”他说，“我在袋底洞泡好茶等你。”


	5. Scene 3 网中的困兽

Aragorn瞄了一眼玻璃外大办公室，才把手伸向手机。  
周五下午的办公室静悄悄的。Gimli被Elrond调去了射击培训中心，Aragorn虽然没问具体原因，也大概猜得到。毕竟Gimli一直是他们组里射击的最低分，趁这段时间清闲，让他去加强训练一下有好处。只是这样，办公室里就只隐约传来Boromir吃泡面的咂吧声。  
Aragorn又看了一眼Boromir，确信他把注意力都集中在泡面上，才按下了通话。电话响了好久才被接起来，“老大？”  
“有消息了么？”  
“没，我搜了Azog和Bolg，但是这两个人没有任何记录。户籍，账户，通讯方式，全都没有。”Faramir的声音听起来有气无力，“我倒是可以黑进莫利亚城街道的监控系统，去搜一下他们的长相，但是莫利亚也不是个小地方，这可能要跑上几天。”  
“那辛苦你了。”Aragorn顿了一下，他并不是没有听出Faramir的疲惫，“不好意思，我知道你很忙，这个信息对我来说很重要……”  
“没老大，咱俩就别见外了，我就是这两天稍微有点，Eowyn考完试回洛汗去了，我哥今晚又不知道为什么非要叫我一起吃饭，估计要等见完他我才能开始跑，”Faramir说着，但是累到词都黏在了一起，“对了，你朋友是怎么查到他们的名字的？如果他们有途径，我查起来可能会更快。”  
“他……嗯，我之后问他一下。”Aragorn揉揉眉心，决定一会给Legolas再发个消息。但是说实话，他已经一周没有见到Legolas了。  
准确说，从上次的事件结束后，他就没有跟Legolas打过照面。虽然他知道他的小室友还活着，但是这也仅仅是从厨房里不断减少的面包干来判断的。Aragorn多少可以理解，临近学期结束，估计Legolas也在忙着准备考试，他之前这样早出晚归也不是一次两次了。Aragorn想了好几遍要给他发个消息，又觉得自己想东想西有点过于矫情，又担心打扰到Legolas学习，就到底没有联系。他在心里默默叹了口气，这下他有了理由跟Legolas联系了……  
“行，你问完随时跟我说，我……”

“叩叩叩。”  
Aragorn抬起头，才发现Boromir吃完了泡面，已经在敲他隔间的门了。“你哥。之后联系你。”他快速跟Faramir嘟囔了一声，挂断了电话，才喊，“进。”  
Boromir指了指门把手，Aragorn才想起来自己锁了门。他去拧开了锁，Boromir靠着门框，“头儿，你怎么还锁门了？我没打扰你看片儿吧？”  
“别瞎扯。”Aragorn也没让他进来，“局长催报告了。上次连着两个事，根本没空写。咋了？”  
Boromir挠了挠头，扫了一眼办公室，“这，头儿，我看Gimli也不在，我想，我下午能不能也早点走？”  
Aragorn控制着自己把一边眉毛挑起来。  
“我爸从刚铎过来了，叫我一块吃个饭，我想叫上我弟，所以……”  
“你爸跟你弟？”Aragorn忍不住问了一句。他跟Boromir和Faramir兄弟俩都很熟，对他们的爹也就多少有所耳闻。Denethor曾经是刚铎警察局的局长，尽管几年前就退休了，但是他对警察这一个行业的热忱丝毫未减，甚至有些过分了。这种过分直接影响到了他对两个儿子的态度。对于考上警校并且成功在瑞文戴尔当了刑警的大儿子Boromir，他简直就像是另一个大树杈子先生。但是对于考警校失利，最后（表面）开了快餐店的小儿子Faramir，父子俩已经到了水火不容的地步。这还是Denethor与Boromir对Faramir的黑客身份一无所知的情况下，不然，连Aragorn也能猜出来，这对父子一定会有一个把另一个气死。Boromir，作为被偏爱的那个，一边是爹，另一边是弟弟，自然也不怎么好受。他已经试图修复家庭关系有段时间了。  
“对，我爸这段时间心情不错，好像心脏病也稍微好了一点，我弟那天接我电话的时候也还可以，可能是跟小姑娘相处的不错，”Aragorn很想提醒Boromir他的信息该更新了，“而且上次见面，我爸只是掏出枪来但是没开，我弟也就只砸了一个电视，说不定他俩今天可以说得上话。”  
“……”Aragorn既没有爹也没有兄弟，实在无法衡量这种家庭关系是不是在好转。虽然他真心想劝Boromir放弃这些挣扎，让他爸和他弟安安生生各走各路，这样他弟还能早点帮他查那两个人。但是看着Boromir跃跃欲试的样子，Aragorn抿了抿嘴，“行吧，反正也没事，我值班就行了。”  
“好咧，”Boromir咧开嘴，“谢谢头儿，有事电话哈。”

但是，就像所有立下的flag都一定会应验。尽管Aragorn在给Boromir准假的时候，瑞文戴尔看起来风平浪静，以至于思考如何给Legolas发消息成了Aragorn脑子里最大的议题——怎么能又不会打扰他又可以让他尽快看到。但是就在Boromir翘班半个小时之后，Aragorn的手机就不祥地响了起来。他看了一眼来电，Lindir。“怎么了？”  
“队里现在有多少人？”  
“嗯……”Aragorn心虚地看了一眼空荡荡的办公室。  
“不管多少人，先全去现场，对了，你叫上Glorfindel，我现在跟他联系，地址，哦，地址，我这就发给你。”Lindir一向冷静的声音透着慌乱，让Aragorn忍不住问，“怎么了？”  
“刚刚接警，”Lindir在那边深吸了一口气，“迷雾山谷发现了一只人手。”

Aragorn带着Glorfindel到现场的时候，现场已经有了不少围观群众。迷雾山谷就在瑞文戴尔东边市郊，平时登山的人很多。今天虽然是工作日，但是上午下了一阵急雨，空气十分清爽，也就有很多人选择下午或者傍晚过来。没想到出现了这样的情况。  
Aragorn先指挥警员在桥上和桥下拉起了警戒线，这是迷雾山谷中常见的桥，架起了一条人迹罕至的岔路两边，但是足够车辆通过。Aragorn蹲在桥上又给Gimli打了个电话，没通。他烦躁的挂断了电话，忍不住又打了一遍，还是没通。“操。”他忍不住骂了一句，刚刚接到Lindir通知后他就立刻给Boromir和Gimli打了电话，让他们立刻赶到现场。两个人也都知道案件的严重程度，两个人也都满口答应。但是，Aragorn抬头看了看，现在都他妈过去半个小时了，两个人还像失联了一样。他紧紧地皱起眉，不禁担忧起来。现在时间已经接近黄昏，山间的阳光隐在树后，林子中已经有些阴翳。  
那只手就孤零零地躺在陡峭的溪岸上。它是从肘关节处折断的，很完整的小臂与手部，带着所有死亡肢体所呈现的烟灰色，还有很多泥土。Aragorn皱眉，手臂可能被掩埋过，那么这么说，受害人很有可能已经死亡了。  
Aragorn心中愈发烦躁，他想抽颗烟，又怕破坏了现场。如果这是分尸抛尸案的话，恐怕他们接下来要搜山，如果不尽快开始搜查，等到晚上，搜山的难度就更大了。他站起身，又掏出电话拨通了Boromir的号码。  
电话还没通，他就听见一阵刺耳的刹车声。Gimli那辆破皮卡冲出人群，从山道上漂移了过来，Aragorn和Glorfindel往边上跳了一步，才没被直接怼到桥下。Aragorn还没骂出声，就看见皮卡上面下来四个人，他怎么也想不到会一块出现的四个人。  
Gimli，Boromir，Denethor，哦，也就是Boromir的爹，以及，Legolas？

“所以是局长让你爸来协助我们搜山？”  
“也不能这么说，头儿。是我爸听说了，非要过来，我不让，他就直接给局长打了电话……”  
“所以你这两天不是在训练射击，是在给Legolas上实习警员的射击课？”  
“对，那个小白脸，虽说他枪打得还行，但是脾气也太差了，一看就是个富二代……”  
Aragorn在心里翻了个白眼。让Boromir的父亲来协助搜山？让Gimli教Legolas射击？他之后真的有必要好好给Elrond写份报告，对于他队里的人到底该怎么用，他这个队长多少应该提点建议。但是……等等？  
“Legolas要来实习了？！”  
“对，局长说的。他说这小孩整天跟着Glorfindel出现场，万一遇上什么事，咱们担待不起，干脆直接给他个实习证，他就可以配枪了……”  
“他怎么没跟我说？”  
Aragorn话刚说出口就后悔了。Gimli和Boromir根本不知道他和Legolas的关系。Aragorn悄悄咬了咬舌头，好在他们的交谈立刻就被打断了。“你就是那个，Boromir说的，今年才升职的三级警长？”  
“啊，”Aragorn才发现Boromir的父亲踱到了自己面前，歪着嘴斜眼看着自己，“是，Denethor局长是么？谢谢你……”  
“少放这些没用的屁了，”Denethor呵了一口，啪的一声往地上吐了口痰，Boromir甚至都没来得及阻止，“搜山啊，都在这愣着干嘛。”  
Aragorn也一时僵在了原地，没反应过来。“哎你他妈！”Gimli就已经冲了上来。Aragorn赶紧把他拦住，毕竟不给Boromir面子，也要给Elrond和刚铎警局一个面子。Gimli还在愤愤不平，“这他妈是现场，亏你还是老警察，操。”  
“老警察，嘿嘿，”Denethor瞥着Gimli，阴阳怪气地笑了一声，“那我就教教你，你看这手的位置，就知道这里肯定不是现场。这胳膊离桥这么远，又是在河的上游，那肯定不是从桥上抛的，而是从上面的地方冲下来的。”  
“哼，”Gimli不服气地哼了一声，顿了一下，突然眼睛一亮，“那可不是，这小溪这么浅，水也不急，手会是被冲下来的？”  
Denethor像是早就知道他要这么问，脸上的笑愈发得意，看向Boromir，“唉，儿子，你给他们说说。”  
Boromir已经要钻地缝了，又突然被他爸cue到，恨不得是自己的胳膊被冲下来，“这，爸，我也……”  
Aragorn实在看不下去，摇摇头，拍拍Gimli肩膀，“Denethor局长说的有道理，是你忘了上午下雨，这里虽然水浅，但是地势陡，岸边石头又多，确实有可能是从山上被冲下来的。”他刻意忽略了Denethor脸上的表情，也打断了Gimli要说的话，“Gimli，你跟着我沿着这条溪边开始搜，先集中搜上游，特别注意下雨冲开的地方。Lindir一会到，会把装备也带来，我去争取申请一下直升机给照明。Boromir，你去调查失踪人口库，”他顿了顿，试图让自己也相信这话，不只是一个调开Boromir和他父亲的借口，“受害人还有一定希望活着，所以你的工作非常重要……”  
“Aragorn，”他猛然回头，才看到Legolas站在他身后。他刚把口罩摘下来，脸色愈发苍白，摇了摇头，“我们基本可以确定，断面没有活体反应。受害人应该已经死亡了。”

尽管Legolas说了他们基本的判断，但是Aragorn还是坚持让Boromir带着他爹回了警局。Aragorn抹了一把脸上的水珠。总不能真的让Denethor跟他们一起吧。不过他自己也不好过了，即使一再坚持，Legolas还是留了下来。所有的警员都被分配成两人一队，搜索山间的不同区域。当然，Aragorn看了一眼Legolas，认命地发现除了跟自己，他把他派给谁都不放心。  
于是现在两个人打着手电筒，走在湿滑的山路上。申请直升机的请求并没有被批准，据Lindir说，警厅并不觉得这个案子严重到了需要调派直升机到瑞文戴尔的程度。Aragorn在心里问候了一下警厅厅长Saruman的祖宗，估计他觉得除非自己亲爹死了，别的都不严重。当然当着Legolas的面，他还是不好把这话说出口。  
山间湿气浓重，溪流的水声无休无止地跟在他们身边，让人心烦意乱。上午的雨在叶子上留下了水珠，到现在不但没有消散，反而更加冷冽了起来。不过是夏末，这点寒意还丝毫没有让林间的蚊子消停，一队新鲜的警员足够让它们载歌载舞，饱餐一顿，Aragorn挥着空下的那只手，他自己已经被咬了好几个包，况且细皮嫩肉的Legolas。还是应该让他回局里的，他忍不住看了自己的小室友一眼。Legolas从给他汇报完工作就没再说过话，即使是两个人已经在山路上走了一段。他的小室友心不在焉，虽然他的步子还是如同平时一样轻盈，即使在湿滑的泥路上也稳稳当当，但是他明显在想些什么，眉头一直皱着。Aragorn忍不住把手电筒的光向他面前倾斜了一点，他有点知道Legolas想跟他说什么，但是他自己也开不了口。  
说到底，Legolas来不来警局实习完全是他自己的选择。即使来，也不会是因为Aragorn。所以他没有想要告诉自己也是理所当然。毕竟他们只是室友的关系，虽然如果Legolas来实习，Aragorn就能更多地见到他，但是要兼顾工作和学习，Legolas可能会比现在还忙还累……Aragorn突然发现自己的思路已经跑偏，他挥挥手，把自己的思维拉到案子上来，却完全没有看到面前的一段树根。  
“唉哟！”  
“Aragorn！”Legolas立刻拉住了他，警长才成功地在实习警员面前避免了摔个狗吃屎的惨剧。不过他之前从没想过，Legolas看起来细胳膊细腿，力气倒是挺大。Aragorn不好意思地挠挠头，“我，我刚刚在想案子。”他说完，才觉得自己有点此地无银。  
好在他的小室友只是扫了他一眼，“还是小心一点，树林的地上都有苔藓，会比一般的地方更滑。走的时候把脚放实了，就会好一点。”  
Aragorn刚想问Legolas怎么会有这样的经验，就想起他的小室友可是来自密林。“谢谢，”他故作轻松地说，试图转移话题，“初步检测有什么结果吗？”  
Legolas好看的眉头皱了起来，“我不知道，Aragorn，我对这个案子的预感有点不好。”  
“怎么说？”Aragorn略微吃了一惊。他知道Legolas不只是第一次办案了，甚至那次在超市的情况也比这只手惨烈得多。但是那个时候，面对三具尸体，Legolas也是专业地检查了现场。  
“我不知道你有没有看到那只手，”Legolas沉吟着，他手里的电筒晃了一下，Aragorn立刻给他补上了光，但是他没有看路，“肘关节的断口也很平整，很有可能是电锯。切断的位置也很准确，凶手要么有医学知识，要么不是第一次做这件事。但是，最关键的是，”他转头看了一眼Aragorn，在电筒的光下，他的脸色有点发白，“五指的第一指关节都被一样地切掉了。”  
Aragorn愣了一下，“没有指纹？”  
“对，凶手直接去除了指纹。虽然我们可以通过DNA确定死者身份，但是DNA的库比指纹库小，也更费时。”  
“掌纹可以采集吗？”Aragorn虽然不是专业的鉴识，多少还知道一点常识。但是Legolas摇了摇头，“掌纹也被恶意破坏了，死者掌心有很多刀伤，似乎生前和死后都有。死后的应该是为了破坏掌纹，生前的还不能确定是不是抵抗伤。”  
Aragorn明白Legolas的意思了。做了这么多工作，凶手应该很有反侦察能力，因此不能排除他不是第一次作案。那么考虑到分尸的工作量，要么凶手是团伙作案，要么他就是一个已经游荡很久的连环杀手。甚至，最糟糕的，可能兼而有之。无论哪一个，这都会是件大案。  
“等一下。”  
Legolas拦住了正在沉思的Aragorn的脚步。“这一块有点奇怪。”  
Aragorn拉回思绪，看着面前的土地。的确，虽然如果不是Legolas，他可能会错过，但是他也立刻明白了这里的奇怪之处。在手电筒的光下，这一块土地光秃秃的，没有任何苔藓，也没有掉落的树枝与突出的树根。是片新土，Aragorn皱起眉，和Legolas一起卸下工兵铲，试探着挖了一下。  
出乎他的意料，工兵铲叮地一声撞上了硬物。是块石板，掩在一层泥土之下。Aragorn拦住了还想继续挖的Legolas，“这里交给我。”他没等Legolas说话，小心翼翼地顺着走向找到了石板的边缘，把铲子插在缝里，使劲一撬。  
一股令人窒息的臭味扑面而来，连Legolas都忍不住干呕了一声。Aragorn立刻向他伸出手，Legolas马上抓住了他的胳膊。他的小室友一般不会感觉到恐惧，但是现在他的手指比夜晚都凉。别说他，连Aragorn都感觉心脏颤动。因为他们都意识到了，这味道是尸臭，却又浓烈的可怕。Aragorn一咬牙，挡在Legolas面前，推开了石板。  
借着手电筒昏暗的灯光，他们勉强可以看出石板下面是个大坑，甚至于对于一具尸体，这个坑大的有些不合常理了。Aragorn立刻发现了更加不祥的征兆，在半坑的泥水里，一具白花花的躯干露出了一半，只有躯干——没有手脚，没有头，胸前有两个碗口大小的伤口，显然是有人割下了胸部，一部分内脏流了出来，看不清是什么器官，像是一团浮沫一样浮在泥水上。而在她旁边，另一具躯干已经因为腐烂而肿胀，还有几根骨头，显然属于另外一具尸体，插在一边。而这甚至不是他们看到的全部，在泥水中似乎还有更多的东西，借着手电筒的光，影影绰绰并不分明。  
“联系Lindir，”Aragorn看了一眼抓着他胳膊的Legolas，试图让自己不要显得一样惊慌，“派直升机过来。”

“目前只能判断，人数在10人以上。”Glorfindel指了指投影上的图片，“进一步的身份确认还需要一段时间，而且最大的问题是，所有的尸体都没有发现头部。”  
Aragorn无声地点了点头，在他们发现现场的时候，Legolas就立刻发现了这一点。“而且所有的大型骨骼，尤其是骨盆，都被切开了，这就让我们更加无法确定死亡人数。”


End file.
